Love VS Hate
by Micki90
Summary: There is a thin line between love and hate. Nathan and Haley are gonna find out the hard way...
1. LA to Tree Hill

Haley James had just moved to Tree Hill three months ago and she was already enjoying it there. She liked her new school, her teachers and especially her new friends. But of course, if there is ups, then there's also downs. In her case, their names were Nathan Scott and Rachel Gattina. But we'll get to more of them later...

When she first moved there she thought that she was going to hate it. She never wanted to move in the first place but since her parents were moving thanks to some stupid job, she had no other choice but to join them. She couldn't live by herself, now could she?

So from L.A to Tree Hill she went. You would think that she would be used to it by know, moving that is, considering that they had already moved twice this past year, making this their 7th move since she was brought to the world. And she had actually liked it in L.A a lot. She really missed her friends and her boyfriend Matt. But on the up side she did get to talk to them almost every day on the phone. At least there she knew she was going to be accepted but when she came to Tree Hill she didn't know what to expect. It was such a small town comparing to L.A. Everybody knew everybody. And when she got to Tree Hill High she'd felt like she was interrupting something big, since all eyes were at her. '_They don't get many new kids here, do they'? _She had thought. And then within minutes she was the new hot topic surrounding the school. Yay for her… She had been through this enough times to know that she was going to be alone, at least for a while anyway. But this time that wasn't exactly the case…

_**Flashback**_

_Haley was sitting down eating her lunch, after a very long hard start of her day. Then something happened that she did not expect. Someone actually came and talked to her._

_"You're the new girl everyone is talking about, right?" a blondish, blue eyed, handsome man said and sat down opposite from where she was sitting._

_"That obvious, huh?" she answered._

_"Well, since we don't get many new kids around here it wasn't that hard to figure out. I'm Lucas, by the way."_

_"Haley, Haley James."_

_"Nice to meet you, Haley. So how do you like Tree Hill so far?"_

_"Well, it's definitely not L.A, I can tell you that much."_

_"Oh, an L.A girl, eh?"_

_"Not originally but it was the last place I lived before we moved out here."_

_"I see…But you never really answered my question. Do you like it here?"_

_"It's okay I guess. The house we live in is good and the school is nice and I like the teachers and all but it is kinda lonely since I don't know anyone."_

_"That's not true. You know me and if you want I can introduce you to my friends later."_

_"Yeah, that would be great," she said appreciatively. _

_"Cool. You know, I think you are going to like it here."_

_"You do, do ya?" _

_"Absolutely." _

_**End flashback**_

After that day, Lucas and she had become good friends and he had introduced her to his friends Brooke, Peyton, Jake, Rachel and last but not least, Nathan Scott. It took her about an hour before she realized that she did not like Rachel at all. She was just too stuck up and her attitude…She didn't even want to get started on that, because if she did, she would probably go on the whole night.

And then there was Nathan Scott. At first she had thought that he was an okay guy, he was Lucas's brother after all. But she couldn't have been more wrong even if she tried. He turned out to be an arrogant, cocky jerk with the biggest ego in the history of the world. He was like no one she had ever met before. The only thing she really liked about him was his looks. And damn was he hot. But not hotter than her boyfriend Matt. Right? But in Tree Hill there was no doubt on who was the hottest guy in school. The one and only, Nathan Scott. And she wasn't the only one who had noticed that. Girls flirted with him all the time and he was more than happy to flirt back. At least until he broke their hearts. Yep, Nathan Scott was also one of the biggest, if not the biggest, player in Tree Hill High. But there was nothing she could do about that. Then on the other hand, he didn't seem to like her that much either. They were fighting every chance they got and were constantly at each other's throats. Too bad, if he wasn't such a jerk and she didn't hate him as much as she did, they could actually become friends. But that was never going to happen. They hated each other. It's a simple as that. She did hate him, didn't she? That was at least what she told herself all the time...

Right now, she was sitting with her friends, eating their lunch and talked. Okay, so she didn't exactly participate in the conversation. At least not until someone broke her out of her thoughts.

"What ever could you be thinking about, James?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing that is any of your business, Scott."

"Come on Haley, it must have been something. You looked kinda serious," Brooke said.

"It's nothing. I was just remembering when I first got here three months ago."

"What about it?"

"Nothing. It just doesn't seem that long ago, even though it's been three months."

"Speak for yourself. It's feels more like three years to me," Nathan said.

"Well, you've always been a bit slow."

"Very funny. And how come you answered when Brooke asked you but not me? I feel offended."

"I'm weird that way. I tend to only try to talk to the people I...what's the word...? Oh right, like."

"Ouch! That hurt," he said sarcastically. "And by the way, you're just weird period." At this Rachel laughed.

"What are you laughing about?" Haley said annoyed.

"At you of course. What else? And also the matter of your clothes," she said laughing a bit more.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" she asked, looking down at her clothes.

"I think it's pretty obvious don't you think? Where did you get them, Wal-Mart?"

"Rachel!" Peyton warned giving her a look.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Rach, but no. But on the other hand, I didn't get them on Sluts 'R' us either..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know what it means. Oh wait, I forgot that it was you I was talking too."

"You little..."

"Okay!" Lucas interrupted before Rachel said something mean and it would turn into a cat fight. "Both of you take a nice, deep breath and just chill, all right?"

"Sure, I gotta go anyways," Haley said and started to get up from her chair.

"Bu freaking hu," Rachel said.

"Whatever. So I'll see you guys later in class," she said to Lucas and Brooke who had the same class as her.

"Yeah, we'll be right there!" they answered.

"Catch you later, James," Nathan said.

"Not if I catch you first...Scott," Haley said before she turned around and walked away...

* * *

**Okay, I know starting a new story is that last thing I should do since I already have two stories that I'm working on, but I just couldn't help myself. Please review and tell me if I should continue with this story so I don't just waste my time if no one's going to read it. It will be a Naley story it's just gonna take a while before they get there. There will of course be other couples as well. Anyway, if I get enough reviews I'll update as soon as I can. Until next time...Hopefully.**

**Michaela**


	2. Don't speak unless spoken to

'_So that was fun…' _Haley thought. '_A substitute teacher who didn't seem to know what the hell he was talking about and not to mention having both Rachel and Nathan in the same class. Yay...! Well, at least the sub was kinda cute. He seemed too young to be a teacher but cute none the less. And with Nathan there it wouldn't get boring. He wasn't bad to look at either. Tell me I didn't just think that. Great, I am now officially going to hell. Stupid thoughts...Especially since I have a boyfriend. A boyfriend who's name is Matt. Matt my boyfriend, who is sweet and kind and really hot. My boyfriend. That I love. Who on the other hand I haven't seen in three months. Not the point, Haley!_

_And then there is Rachel. Could that girl ever shut up? I seriously doubt it. And what's up with the flirting with the teacher thing? I really, really dislike her. And her comments. I still don't get why Lucas and the others hang out with her. Out of pity I guess. I remember the night I first met her. Rachel that is. That was a fun night...'_

**_Flashback_**

_It was the first night after I came to Tree Hill. The guys had decided that we were all going to a party. They thought it would be a good way for me to meet people. And people I met..._

_"You're the new girl right?" a tall, red head woman asked me._

_"Yeah. I'm Haley," I said._

_"Whatever."_

_"And you are?"_

_"Not talking to you," she said and walked away._

_"Nice talking to you too!" I yelled after her._

_"Hey! Having fun?" Peyton asked when she walked up to me._

_"Sure. Not knowing anybody and people looking at me like I'm some kind of freak. It's every girls dream! Oh, and what is up with the girls here?"_

_"That's not true. You know people. Me, Lucas, Brooke, Nathan...ring a bell?"_

_"But still."_

_"You just got here. After you've only been here awhile. Everything's gonna be okay. But for now, you're the new girl and I guess that's why the girls are a bit defensive."_

_"If you say so…"_

_"Trust me. I'm gonna go get a drink, you want anything?"_

_"No thanks."_

_"Okay, I'll just see you late," she said and walked away to the direction where the alcohol was._

_But of course the story doesn't end there. About an hour later, I saw none other than Nathan dancing with a certain red head. I was planning to just walk past them when Nathan stopped me._

_"Haley, right? The new girl?"_

_"Yeah, so everyone tells me…"_

_"I want you to meet someone. Haley, this is Rachel," he said pointing at the red head._

_"We've met."_

_"Unfortunatley." Rachel said and then whisperd something in Nathans ear that made him laugh. Probably about me. I just walked away after that, with the decision that I did not like the two of them. Together or not._

**_End flashback_**

_'Like I said, fun, right? God, I'm tired. I just want to go home but I still have two more hours to go before I can do that. I should have never gone out of bed this morning. I should have...'_

"Haley! Why are you sitting over here by yourself?" Brooke asked, interrupting me from my thoughts and joined me on the bench I was sitting on.

"Because it's nice and quiet?"

She laughed. "Come on. The others are waiting for us."

"What others?"

"Luke, Peyton, Nathan and Rachel."

"Rachel?" I whined.

"Look, I know you two don't exactly get along but could you at least try and be civil?"

"Tell that to her."

"Haley! Don't make me threaten you. Now, let's go!" she said dragging me along. Two minutes later we met up with the others.

"Hey Hales!" Lucas greeted.

"Hey!"

"We were wondering where you were," Peyton said.

"No we didn't," Rachel said and smiled. At least until she noticed Brooke staring at her hard. "So Haley, what were you doing back there?"

"Just thinking."

"I guess I shoudn't be more surprised. It's not like you have a life."

"Can I ask you something Rachel?"

"If you must."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. I guess I shouldn't be more surprised. I mean, why would your parents want to risk it after having you?" I said and walked past her quickley followed by the others, proud of myself.

"So much for civil..." Brooke said under her breath.

* * *

"So Haley. What are your plans for this evening?" Nathan asked when they were in class.

"What's it to you?"

"Just curious."

"Well, it's none of your business."

"An other boring night at home, huh?"

"Shut up!"

"I seem to have struck a nerve."

"I'm surprised you even know of the word nerve."

"You're funny."

"You wanna guess something else I am?"

"What?"

"Not interested."

"Ms. James and Mr. Scott…Do you have something to say that concerns this class?" Mr. Petersen, their teacher asked them.

"No!" they both said at the samt time.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm just gonna give you a detention slip anyway, just in case you want to chat some more."

"That's not fair!" Nathan complained.

"Not everything is fair in life."

"Your're right. Not if I have to be stuck with her in detention."

"Well, if you think it's so unfair then maybe I should give you two an extra detention, to maybe make you reconsider."

"Nathan!" Haley said and looked at him. "Do us both a favor and shut the hell up!"

"Come on," Rachel spoke. "They were just making small talk. Not enough reason to give them detention for, right?"

"I don't recall asking for your opinion Ms. Gattina. But it's nice to see your concern for your fellow class mates."

"My concern is for him. Just the thought of spending some time alone with her gives me the creeps."

"Maybe you would like to find out? Perhaps joining them? Soon," Mr. Petersen said.

"No thanks. I'm good. You're on your own, Nate."

'_Great. Just great...'_

**_Review please!_**


	3. Detention

"It's not that bad!" Lucas insisted when he and Haley were walking down the halls of Tree Hill High together before Haley had to go to detention.

"Not that bad? Not that bad?! Are you kidding? It's exactly that bad."

"It's just for a few hours."

"With Nathan. In detention. I had never had detention before I met him."

"You're blowing it out of proportion."

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are."

"Shut up! You're supposed to be on my side."

"I don't take sides."

"We'll see..."

"Look, I know you think that Nathan is a jerk but I promise he's not that bad. Bad, but not that bad."

"Yeah, right. He's like the bastard child of Satan."

"Well, I guess that could explain some things..."

"It could explain everything."

"Think about it this way. At least Rachel's not gonna be there."

"I guess. If she was gonna be there too than I would probably kill myself."

"Well, we wouldn't want that, now would we? I mean, we have grown kind of fond of you."

"Aww. You really like me! Now I actually can die happy!"

"But seriously, I think you've got the wrong idea about her to."

"Give me a break! She's annoying and manipulative and she dresses like a slut."

"She does not. She just dress to impress."

"If she wants to impress than all she have to do is undress. Oh, wait...She already does that," Haley said sarcastically.

"I'm not gonna win with you on this one, am I?"

"Not by a mile," she said and walked away to detention.

_'Please God. Don't make them kill each other...'_ Lucas thought.

* * *

"Miss James. Please take a seat and then we'll begin," the teacher said.

"What is this?" Haley asked when she only saw Nathan. "It's just us?"

"I'm afraid so."

_'Great. Just perfect,' _she thought and sat down as far from Nathan as possible.

"I don't have some kind of disease, you know," Nathan said but Haley didn't answer. "I'm not happier than you about this either."

"You are the one who got us into this mess!" Haley finally said.

"You're giving me too much credit."

"Whatever. I'm doing my homework."

"Yeah, because that is so much fun."

"How about we just don't talk?"

"Fine by me."

"Fine!"

"Great!"

"Perfect!"

_'Finally, some peace and quiet. Okay, history or math? Damn. I already did the math. History then. But I'm really not in the mood to read about some dead guys. Hmm...Oh, what now? Why the hell is Nathan staring at me? Probably thinking about the next step to make my life miserable. Not that bad. Yeah right, Lucas. You obviously don't know your brother as well you think you do. Ahh! I can't take it anymore!'_

"What? Haley asked annoyed.

"I didn't say anything," Nathan said.

"No but I saw you staring at me."

"I did not!"

"Oh, please! You were to."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"You did and I want to know why!"

"I promise, I didn't. Did you want me to stare at you or something.?"

"No..."

"You totally did!"

"Shut up!"

"No, it's okay. I just didn't know you thought of me that way..."

"What way? There's no way!"

"The important thing is that you believe it."

"I am not having this conversation with you," Haley said and turned her attention back to her history book. Not for long though...

"You're doing it again!"

"I wasn't doing anything," Nathan insisted.

"I wish..."

"Do you always have to have the last word?"

"Only when it comes to you."

"You really know how to make a man feel special."

"I hate you."

"Ditto."

"Now who's having the last word?"

"Still you."

"Oh..." '_Smart move Haley...Real smart.'_

"Do you miss it?"

_'He just won't shut up.'_ "What?"

"L.A."

"Why?"

"Just wondering."

"You haven't given a damn about my life before, why start now?"

"Fine. Be that way..."

"My friends..." Haley said hesitantly.

"What was that?"

"Never mind."

"No. What did you say?"

"I said I miss my friends. And my old house and my old school."

"Not your boyfriend? Martin was it?"

"Of course I miss him too. And it's Matt."

"Right."

"And how do you know about him anyway?"

"Believe it or not, I do listen to you sometimes."

"That is hard to believe."

"It's true."

"Why? So you can use whatever I say against me or something?"

"Something like that."

"Good to know."

"Why is that?"

"Because then I can be more careful next time I open my mouth."

"How about you just keep it quiet altogether?"

"You know, before you just said that, we were actually having a real conversation."

"We were, weren't we?"

"Until you ruined it, than yeah."

"So I guess hell has finally frozen over."

"I thought I felt a little cold. Now I know why," Haley said and the two of them laughed. The only difference was that this time he wasn't laughing at her. He was laughing with her...

**Please review!**


	4. Thoughts

**First of all I wanna say sorry for not updating faster but I had a bit of a writers block but late rather than never, right? Anyway, I'm not sure if I'm that happy about this chapter but I would still love to hear from you guys like always. Just leave some comment even if you want me to stop writing, after all it only takes a few seconds. Remember, the more you review, the faster I update! Anyhow, without any further adue...I give you chapter 4!

* * *

**

**NATHANS POV**

_Another day at detention, what a joy. Okay, so it could have been worse but still. At least now I can say that I don't just try and make Haleys life as miserable whenever I can. We did have a somewhat conversation today. That was until I opend my mouth again that is...But I got to admit, I love making that girl squirm. It's one of my few joys in life. One thing that isn't a joy though, is when I get home in just a few seconds and daddy dearest finds out that the reason I was late was because I was in detention. Again._

_As I walk through the door, into my house and then into the livingroom, I found Dan reading the newspaper without even acknowledging my presence so I turn and start walking to the direction of my room._

"Why are you late?"

_Okay, so I was wrong..._

"Why do you think?"

"Detention?"

"Yep."

"Again?"

"I do have a reputation to keep up."

"Don't be a smart ass. Why did you get detention?"

"Does it matter?"

"I wouldn't have asked if it didn't."

"It was nothing. I was kinda fitghting with this girl in class and we both got detention and..."

"A girl? Why doesn't that surprise me?" Dan interrupted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that if you payed as much attention on your game as you do on getting in a girls pants, maybe we wouldn't have to have this conversation every week."

"I pay attention to the game."

"How exactly are you doing that? If you had been home when you were supposed to, you'd already be working out and practicing at your game instead of chasing after some trash!"

"First of all, I didn't chase after anyone! And second of all, chasing after some slut is more your thing, not mine. Thirdly, her name is Haley and last but not least, I can practice whenever the hell I choose to!" Nathan yelled and stormed out of the room into his own and locked the door behind him.

After that he just laid on his bed, thinking. It was no secret that Dan and himself didn't get along. They were alway at each others throats and Nathan just wished that things could be different.That Dan would back off. _Who the hell does he think he is anyway?_ Buth he knew Dan wouldn't stop. It wasn't in his nature. He was just as stubborn as Nathan himself. Sometimes, he would think that that was the only other thing they had in common other than their love for the game.

He didn't want to think about Dan anymore. It only made him angry, so what he did was to push those thoughts aside. Instead, his thoughts went from Dan to a certain girl he knew...

Haley. Where did Dan get off on calling her trash? He doesn't even know her. But then again, neither did he. He hadn't even had real conversation with her until today, and she had been in Tree Hill for the past three months.

_Three months..._he thought. _Had it really been that long? Guess so...Why am I thinking about her anyway? I don't even like her. She's annoying and not my type at all. But then why do I keep thinking about her? She's nice enough I guess. But nice isn't really my thing. I like girls who are more...I don't know. Like Rachel. Yet not. It's complicated...No need to think about it. But I do like the way Haley always challange me. She's the only girl who does that. Except for Brooke maybe. And it's fun to play with her mind a little. Actually, it's probably the most fun he can have without getting drunk. Thats gotta mean something, right?_

_So what does this mean? That I like Haley? No, that's not really it. I...I...I accept her. Yeah, I guess that works. But there is no way I'm telling her that. Or anyone for that matter._

After that he just continued to think about Haley, his life and sometimes even his dad. He was also curious of finding out what tomorrow had in store for him.

* * *

**HALEYS POV**

_Finally I'm home. Not that it does me any good. Well, at least I don't have to be in detention anymore. But I might as well. It's not like I have much else to do. Nathan was right. I have no life. I mean, I do but there isn't much happening in it right now. All though I am going over to Lucas later to watch a movie. The others are gonna be there to. That means Brooke, Peyton and Jake. And maybe Nathan. But I hope not. Detention was enough for me. Plus, if he's gonna be there than Rachel is probably gonna be the and that is just something I can live without._

_Knock Knock_

"It's open!"

"Hi sweety." My mom says when she walks in my room. "I just wanted to let you know that dinner is ready."

"Oh, okay I'll be right down."

"I also wanted to ask you why you came home so late?"

"I sort had...detention..."

"Detention? You've never had that before."

"I know and it won't happen again."

"Well, what happend?"

"I was talking to this guy in class and the teacher gave us detention, that's all."

"A guy, huh? Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Mom, I know what you're thinking but stop it. There's nothing going on with me and some guy."

"Well, what's his name?"

"Why?"

"Just curious."

"It's Nathan. But I don't even like him, I mean, we fight with each other like all the time."

"Sounds like me and your dad before we started going on."

"Trust me, it's nothing like you and dad."

"Whatever so say. So, you coming?"

"Yeah." I said and started to get up from bed.

"Haley has a new boyfriend." Mom said in a singing voice.

"I already have a boyfriend, thank you very much. You're not gonna let this go, are you?"

"Nope."

_Parents. Can't live with them, can't live without them. _

"Haley! Phone!" she heard her dad calling from the kitchen. And of course she went to answer it and it was none other than Lucas.

"Hello?"

_"Hey! It's me."_

"Me who?"

_"Very funny."_

"What's up?"

_"I was just calling to ask you what time you were going to get here."_

"Just like we planned. 6.30.

_"Can we make it 7 instead?"_

"Why?"

_"Well, Brooke's here and..."_

"Brooke's there? Like right now?"

_"Yeah. And we're doing some...stuff and we would appreciate if you came by a little later."_

"In stuff you mean making out?"

_"No! Why...why would you even ask that?"_

"Please, I've seen the way you to have been looking at each other for the last couple of weeks."

_"I don't know what you're talking about. And we're not making out...we're..."_

"You know what? I don't wanna know:"

_"That would probably be best. But hey, how did it go with Nathan in detention?"_ he asked and she could tell he just wanted to change the subject.

"It went. I'll just tell you when I get there, okay? Speaking of Nathan, he's not going to be there right?"

_"I didn't invite him but my guess is that Peyton or Jake will invite him."_

"Why?"

_"I think Jake was going to call him so..."_

"Got it. Fine, I guess I just have to deal. Just don't invite Rachel, whatever you do."

_"I won't. But I can't speak for Nathan or the others."_

"All right, I guess we'll just have to wait and see. But I'm telling you, is she's there, I'm not."

_"Whatever you say. But I gotta go, Brooke's waiting."_

"Well, we wouldn't want that now would we? But, I goota go anyway. We're having dinner."

_"Okay then I guess we'll see you in a few hours."_

"Okay, see ya then." she said and hung up the phone. After that she went to join her parents for dinner.

"So new boyfriend, huh?" her father said.

_Note to myself. Remeber to kill mom._

**Review please!**


	5. Game night

"What is she doing here?"

"Well, nice to see you to Haley." Rachel said.

"I already told you. If she's here, I'm not."

"Come on guys. Can't you just try and get along?" Brooke practically begged.

"We haven't so far, so why start now?" I said.

"Exactly." Rachel agreed. "So why don't you just run along."

"I was here first so I think it's you that should be leaving."

"Could you both please just shut up?" Nathan said annoyed.

"You weren't even invited so you don't have anything to say about this."

"I was invited."

"You probably just invited yourself."

"Guys." Lucas started." Let's just watch the movie. You don't even have to sit next to each other and no one will have to leave. Do you think you can do that?"

"I know I can. How about you Haley?"

"Fine."

_I can not believe her. Trying to be the bigger person. What a joke. And now I have to be in the same room as her for the next few hours. Like school isn't enough!_

"Hey Luke, the movie won't start." Jake said.

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said. The movie won't start. I think there's something wrong wth it."

"Great...So what should we do instead?"

"I know. How about we play a game?" Rachel suggested.

"Why don't I just die of boredom and you guys can all autopsy me?" I said sarcastically.

"Works for me." Nathan smirked.

"I'm sure it does."

"I'm serious. Why don't we play skeletons in the closet?" Rachel said.

"What's that?"

"It's simple. We sit in a cirkle, with one person in the middle of the ring and that same person has to answer any question one of the others ask her or him as honest as possible. And the others can ask anything they want."

"I don't think so."

"Yeah, Haley's right. I don't think it's a very good idea." Jake agreed.

"I'm in!" Brooke said.

"Brooke!" I whined.

"What? I wanna play!"

_I swear to God. Sometimes she is just like a five year old._

"What about you Nate? Luke?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know..." Lucas said.

"Oh come on, Broody! I promise I will make it worth your while." Brooke said seductively.

"Fine! How can I resist that?"

"Great! Peyton?"

"If Jake doesn't want to do it, neither do I."

"So it's three for and three against." Rachel said. "Nate, I guess you're the tiebreaker."

"Well, if that's the case than I say...let's play!"

* * *

_You know when I said that I hated Nathan? I am so beyond that now. How could he have agreed on playing this dum game? And of course, it is my turn to sit in the middle and be bombard with questions. I swear, if any of them ask one inappropriate question, I will kill that person. Or I will just kill Rachel since she is the one who came up with this stupid thing._

"Are you gonna ask me something or what?"

"We're getting to it." Rachel said.

"What kind of questions can you ask?" Jake wondered.

"Anything you want. And she has to answer."

"I don't have to answer a damn thing if I don't want to." I said.

"I you wanna play then yeah, you do."

"But I don't want to play. You're forcing me."

"Whatever."

"Okay, I got a question." Peyton said, trying to change the subject.

"Fine, let's get this over with. What do you wanna know?" I asked uninterested.

"Uhmm...I don't know."

"You do realize that if this is actually supposed to work then you gonna have to ask questions." Rachel said.

"No shit." Peyton said annoyed.

"Fine, then I'll ask a question. You're a virgin aren't you?"

"I'm not answering that!" I said.

"Well, are you?"

"I'm officially in hell. This is hell and I'm in it."

"You still didn't answe my question."

"Fine. Yes, I am a virgin."

"I can't say I'm surprised."

"Well at least I am good at more than two things, unlike you Rachel who only has two talents and they both involve opening something. Your big mouth and your legs."

"You do not get to talk to me like that! Did you hear her? Nate, help me out."

"I would if I cared. Come on, it was just a joke."

"Was not." I said.

"Okay enough! I am tired of you two always being at eachothers throats. It's not helping!" Brooke yelled.

"You're right, Brooke."

"I am? I mean, of course I am."

"That is why I am going to go home before it gets worse." I said and started to get up.

"What? That wasn't what I meant!"

"Look, I know you want us all to get along but it's just not going to happen. So I'm gonna go, I'm pretty tired anyway."

"Come on! Just finish the game with us at least. Please!" Brooke begged.

"I don't know..."

"Oh come on! Just a few more questions for you and besides, Rachel hasn't been in the middle yet."

"She hasn't, hasn't she?" I said with a smile.

_Oh, how this was going to be fun...

* * *

_

"Okay last question for you Haley. Who do you think is the hottest guy in school?"

"Ehm...well, even though I have a boyfriend, I have to say that Kyle Lambert isn't that bad."

"And way out of your league." Rachel said.

"Rachel!" Brooke warned.

"Kyle? You think Kyle is hot?" Nathan asked surprised.

"Yes. Me and every other girl in school. Why? Disappointed?" I said and smirked a little.

"Don't kid yourself."

"If you say so. Anyway, I believe that was my last question and that it is now Rachels' turn."

"Forget it. I'm not telling you a zip."

"It was your game, Rach. If we played, you play." Peyton said and the others agreed.

"No. Like you said, it was my game and I decide if I want to play or not. And I say not."

"You are such a hypocrite, you know that?"

"Whatever."

"Well, if that means we're done here, I'm gonna head out." I said.

"Wait. You're just gonna let this go?"

"Yeah. At least for now. I found out her big secrets soon enough."

"Don't bet on it." Rachel said and walked past me.

"Do you need a ride?" Lucas asked me.

"No thanks, I'll just walk. It's nice outside."

"Okay. Well, Brooke and I are gonna just stay here so we'll have to see you guys tomorrow."

"Mhmm. What he said." Brooke agreed.

"See ya tomorrow. Good night!" I said as me, Peyton, Jake and Nathan left Lucas and Brooke alone.

"So you're sure you don't want a ride?" Nathan asked after we had said good night to Jake and Peyton.

"Why? You offering?"

"Maybe."

"Well then _maybe_ another time. I feel like walking tonight."

"Okay. See you tomorrow then." he said and walked to his car.

"Yeah." was all I said but I don't think he heard me.

_Now he's offering a ride? Strange...And just when I thought he couldn't surprise me anymore._

**You know what to do. Review please!**


	6. Surprises

It was the day after the gangs game night and the girls were now waiting for the guys to come and join them for lunch. When they finally arrived the guys all had a huge grin on their faces.

"What's up with you?" Brooke asked.

"Nothing much. We just found out which team we are gonna play against at the next game." Nathan explained.

"So? You're such big fans of them and now you can't wait to meet them?"

"No. It's just that they, from what I've heard are really good, some say even better than us which I seriously doubt, and it's just gonna be really sweet to kick their ass on court."

"So who is this really good team?" Haley asked curious.

"The L.A Neptunes." Lucas said which made Haley spit out her the water she was drinking by surprise.

"Haley! What the hell are you doing? If you wanna say something, say it not spray it!" Brooke complained.

"Sorry, but which team did you say you were playing?"

"The L.A Neptunes. Why?" Nathan asked.

"That's my team! Okay, not my team but that is the team from my old school! Matt playes there!" Haley explained excited.

"Oh."

"Are they coming here? I can't belive Matt haven't told me. He's so dead."

"Maybe he wanted to surprise you." Peyton suggested.

"Yeah, maybe. I have to go call him!" Haley said.

"Now? Don't you have class in like 10 minutes?" Nathan asked.

"I won't be long and besides, this is way more important."

"Desperate much?"

"Jerk much? And besides, it's none of your business."

"I could care less, I'm just saying that maybe there's a reason he didn't tell you."

"And what reason would that be?"

"You're the tutorgirl. A guy blows you off and just the fact that it's you he is dating and have to put up with, do the math."

"Whatever. At least I have someone. Who do you have besides your own misery to keep you company, huh?"

"I can have anyone I want."

"I see...Arrogant much?"

"It's still true. Take Rachel for example."

"Oh right, the slut from Tree Hill High."

"You know what? I think your just jealous."

"Of who? Rachel? Sure, I always wanted my career to become a prostitute."

"Whatever. Didn't you have something you had to do?"

"Actually I do. But for what it's worth, I wish you and your new girlfriend, Cruella de Ville, all the best in the world. Who knows, maybe you can create a new Hitler together." Haley said and walked off.

* * *

"So Haley, I heard the good news. Your little boyfriend is coming to town." Rachel said when they were standing by Haleys locker. 

"Just when I thought my day couldn't suck, here you are. What do you want Rachel?"

"Not much. Just wanted to tell you that I can't wait to finally see who has managed to put up with you all this time. When is he arriving anyway?"

"Tomorrow. Not that you care."

"Of course I care. I told you I can't wait."

"Yeah and you're the most honest person there is. Take last night for example."

"Are you still mad about that? Come on, it was just a game. We played, we had fun."

"Correction. _We_ played and _you _had fun."

"True. But still, it's not good to have a grudge. You already look a little...worn-out."

"And you wanna know what you look like?" Haley said just when Lucas walked up to them to try and end the fight he knew was soon coming if he didn't do anything.

"Haley! You wanna walk with me to class?"

"I'm a little busy right now, Luke."

"Whatever it is, you can do it later. Come on, we're gonna be late fo class." he said and dragged Haley with him.

"What are you doing?"

"What are _you _doing?"

"I was going to give that b...person...a piece of my mind. That was until you showed up, that is."

"And it was a good thing I did to, otherwise you would probably be kicking and screaming at each other, right about now."

"I could have handled it."

"I just don't get your problem with each other." Lucas said which got him a glare from Haley. "What? I don't. She's always nice to me."

"It's called sucking up. Or slutting it up, if you prefer that better."

"You're impossible. You both are." he said and sighed.

"Yeah. But you know you still love me."

"That I do."

"But not as much as you love Brooke. How's that going anyway?"

"It's going really well actually."

"Good. I'm glad, you deserve to be happy. You both do."

"Thanks Hales."

* * *

"Great...It isn't enough that Haley is here but now she have to bring her boyfriend and her team to?" Nathan said with annoyance in his voice when Brooke, Peyton, Jake and himself sat in their classroom, waiting for their teacher to arrive.

"What's the problem? I thought you wanted to play against them?" Jake questioned.

"I did. I mean, I do."

"Then like Jake said, what's the problem?" Peyton asked.

"There's no problem, all right? I just think it might be a little weird playing against them since they are Haleys friends from her old school."

"Why would it be weird?" Brooke asked. "If anything, I think it can be a good thing. Not just for Haley, seeing her friends again but for us to."

"How do you figure?"

"Well...I don't know exactly. But I am curious of finding out who this Matt guy really is. From what Haley has told me he sounds fine, if you know what I mean."

"Aren't you dating Lucas?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, so? He's still my number one guy but I'm just saying. Matt sounds hot. In theory anyway."

"I see..."

"What is that guys deal anyways? Matt?" Nathan wondered.

"Why? You haven't cared before."

"Just asking."

"I guess you have to wait until tomorrow to find out. I still don't see why you care. From what you've said before, you don't even like Haley. Right?"

"Right..." he said just when Haley and Lucas walked into the classroom and sat beside the rest of them and the class finally started.

* * *

**There it was! The 6th chapter. I hope you liked it. I just wanted to thank everyone who had read and reviwed! It means a lot and please keep reviewing so I know if I should continue or not. Also check out my new story "Pardon my past" if you haven't already done that and review if you want me to keep going. That was basically all I wanted to say so thanks again and I'll see you next time!**

**Micki**


	7. Cars and threats

Haley still couldn't believe that Matt was coming to Tree hill. Even though she was very happy that he and her friends were coming, she couldn't help but feeling a bit nervous. Scratch that. _Very nervous._ Why you ask? She had no idea. But questions were popping up in her head, which made her uncertain about some things. Have they missed her? Would it get weird or complicated when they came? Are they gonna like her new life here, her new friends? Would they remember her? _Don't be ridiculous. Of course they remember me. _Haleys thoughts were interrupted when Nathan, Lucas and Brooke came over to her and breaking her from her thoughts.

"I need a favour." Nathan said out of nowhere.

"Well, hello to you too." Haley answered annoyed.

"I need your car."

"Excuse me?"

"I - Need - Your - Car."

"No - Way - In - Hell."

"Look, I'm no happier than you to have to ask you this but I have a thing I have to do and I need a car to do it. Mine's in the shop and so is Brookes and Lucas need his for some reason and I can't find Peyton. That only leaves you."

"And this is my problem how? And besides, what about your parents?"

"They won't loan me their car, I already asked."

"If your parents don't trust you enough with their car, why should I?"

"It's not like I'm going to break it or something."

"That wasn't really convincing. And this thing you have to do, it isn't by any chance a date?"

"Well..."

"Forget it. I am not gonna let you and whatever tramp your going out with this time, have sex in my car."

"Who said anything about sex?"

"Please, I know you and also, I know you suck at driving."

"What's wrong with my driving?"

"Haven't you gotten like 3 tickets in the past month? And I told you before, you always drive really fast and my car just can't handle it. It's a matter of minutes before it breaks down to."

"Maybe it's just tired of hearing you talk?" Nathan suggested.

"You did not just say that."

"I believe I did."

"Well, you can still forget about the car."

"Come on, Haley. It's one date. That's it. We won't do anything...much. And besides, have you ever thought that this girl might be the One for me? Just like you and that Martin guy." Nathan said with a hint of jealousy and resentment, when he said the last part.

"It's Matt. Matt! And the One? Are you kidding me?"

"Okay, maybe that was stretching it a bit, but you get the point."

"My answer is still no." Haley said and turned to walk away.

"I told you she wouldn't go for it." Lucas said to Nathan but he didn't listen. Instead he ran after her.

"Haley! It's not like you need the car tonight, so why can't I have it?"

"How would you know if I needed it or not?"

"Because Brooke told me you were hanging out to night."

"So? I still need the car to drive me home."

"You live 10 minutes away from her, you could walk."

"I could, but I could also drive. This is pointless. Okay, I tell you what. _If _I loan you my car, you have to return the favour. If I want something of yours, I get it. No questions asked. Whatever it is. Deal?"

"Deal." Nathan agreed on reluctantly after a few seconds.

"And if you even think about having sex in my car, I will beat you to a pole. Got it?"

"Got it."

"I know I'm gonna regret this but you can pick up the car at the parking lot right after school."

"Great. Thanks."

"Be late and you can forget about it." was all Haley said before she walked off to class.

* * *

_This is a mistake. What was I thinking when I said that he could loan my car? I just know I'm gonna regret it. And it does't help that Matt's coming here either. Sure I miss him but I am too damn nervous right now! Okay, Haley, just breathe. Breathe..._

"Haley!" she heard someone call from behind her. And she knew exactly who it was.

"Speak of the Devil." Haley muttered under her breath, when she saw Nathan and the rest of the usual gang.

"Can I have the keys now?" Nathan asked.

"You forgot to say please."

"And what makes you think I'm gonna say it now?"

"You'll say it if you want the car." Haley answered with a smirk.

"Please..." Nathan finally said when he realized he didn't have a choice.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" she said and put the car keys in his hands.

"Thanks..." he answered sarchastically.

"Your welcome. And don't forget what I said."

"I won't."

_How could I? You already threatned me so I wouldn't dream of hurting your precious car..._Nathan thought when he got in the car and drove away.

"So does this mean you and Nathan called a truce?" Lucas asked hopefully.

"No way."

"Come on, Haley. If you're already helping each other out then there is a chance that you might start some kind of mutual respect and friendship." Peyton said.

"What do you suggest we do? Sit down, hold hands and sing Kumbayah?"

"Besides the singing part, than yeah."

"Not gonna happen. At least not in this lifetime. We hate each other, remember?"

"You don't hate each other. I've seen they way you look at each other, when you think no one is looking."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that...You're a woman..."

"I should hope so." Haley interrupted.

"And he's a man."

"No kidding?"

"And I'm jus saying that you and he might have some..."

"Don't even say it."

"...Needs."

"Oh, God."

"What? She makes a good point, you know." Brooke said.

"No, she doesn't! We hate each other, I have a boyfrined, he's going on a date. What more reasons do you need to understand that it isn't a good idea?"

"How about just one more?" Brooke teased.

"Ahhh! You're impossible! Seriously, I don't even know why I hang out with you everyday. Luke, help me out here!"

"Sorry, you're on your own."

"Gee, thanks. I'll remember this, you know."

"Counting on it."

"Let's just close this conversation, okay? Me and the girls have some girl time to do." Haley said and linked arms with Brooke and Peyton.

"That we do." Peyton agreed.

"Fine, just leave me at my lonesome. No big deal." Lucas said, pretending to be hurt.

"You big baby! We'll see you later!"

"Yeah, see ya!"

* * *

**Okay, there it was. An other chapter. Sorry it took so long for me to update, I've just been busy with school and I was sick for a few day to, you know how it is. Anyway, I have a break from school now for a little over a week, so hopefully, I'll be able to update sooner next time. I actually had to rewrite this chapter because my computer broke down when I was working on it so this isn't quite as good as I thought the other one was but this will have to do. Anyway, you know what to do. Tell me what you think! Matt will make an appearence in the next chapter I think, so I'll try to have the next chappy up as soon as possible but it also depends on your reviwes. Enough with my rambling, see ya next time and Happy easter!**

**Micki**


	8. If only looks could kill

"So how did your date go last night?" Haley asked Nathan when they met at Haleys locker the next day at school, so that Nathan could give her her car keys back.

"It went..." Nathan said dryly, giving her the keys.

"That bad, huh? Or is it just that you didn't get any that you're mad about?"

"You know, Haley, some things are better than sex."

"You got a fever or something?"

"I'm serious. I'm capable of getting a rush out of other things in life, you know."

"Like what, sucking on whipped cream cans?"

"Funny. And no, it just didn't work out. I guess she's not my type."

"What is your type exactly? A porn star?"

"I wouldn't comaplain..." he said and smirked.

"You're disgusting, you know that?"

"I'm a guy. And while we're on the subject, what do you know about porn? Haley...is there something you would like to tell me?"

"I don't. But it's funny, you know, how they bother to name those kinds of films. I mean they're all the same. They should all have the same title. 'Women Nathan Will Never Do.'"

"Oh, ouch! You're just on a roll today, aren't you?"

"I try."

"So did you have fun with Brooke and Peyton last night?"

"Actually I did. We talked, laughed, cried to sad movies, you know, the usual stuff. And of course, danced around in our underwears." Haley joked.

"Really? I have to remember to be there next time." Nathan joked back.

"You wish. Oh,and don't forget that Matts's coming tonight, if you wanna meet him."

"Why would I wanna meet him? When's he coming anyway?"

"At 7 tonight. Luke, Brooke, Peyton and I are meeting him and my other friends from L.A at the airport."

"Aww, how sweet." he said sarchastically.

"Shut up!" she said and hit Nathan playfully in the arm.

"Hey guys!" Lucas said when he, Brooke and Peyton walked up to them.

"Hi!" Haley said and gave each of them a small hug.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" Brooke asked and gave them a wink.

"You know, little of this, little of that." Nathan said casually.

"Right...Come on, Haley. We need to get to class." she said and dragged Haley with her along with Peyton.

"Since when do you worry about getting to class on time?" Peyton asked.

"Who said anything about caring about class? I just wanna know more about tonight when we're picking up your boytoy..." Brooke said and looked at Haley "...And what you and Nathan talked about."

"Only you, Brooke. Only you." Peyton said when the girls walked off to class and Haley told them about her conversation with Nathan and about later tonight.

* * *

"So what did you and Haley talk about?" Lucas asked Nathan when they were waiting for their teacher to arrive. 

"What business is it of yours?"

"Just asking."

"Nothing important. My date last night, porn, the usual."

"Oh. Wait, porn?"

"Don't ask."

"So what happend on your date?"

"Nothing. And I mean that literally."

"It couldn't have been that bad."

"Worse. Sure, she was hot. Really hot. But five minutes into the conversation, I was bored of my mind. That girl could really talk. Then I thought, maybe I could shut her up by trying to kiss her. But no, she pulls away and starts asking me about what my future plans are. Why would I care about the future? I knew that that was the end of the date for me."

"Sorry man."

"Who need her anyway..." Nathan said and shrugged it off.

"So, are you coming with us to pick up Haleys friends tonight?"

"I doubt it. Dan won't let me do anything until I've done my usual everyday workout, you know that."

"But if you do it before 7 than that won't be a problem, now would it?"

"Guess not. But still, I have a life and I've got more important things to do than making someone elses friends feel welcome."

"Like what?" Lucas challenged.

"Just stuff." Nathan lied. The truth was that he didn't have any plans at all. Not tonight, not tomorrow and not the day after that. _What the hell is wrong with me? I am Nathan Scott. The most popular guy in the whole damn school. The star athlete, the player, the one who makes the best parties! How can I NOT have plans? I always have plans! Usually with a hot girl beside me._

"Yo, Nate! Where were you just now? Mars?"

"I guess I just got dozed off."

"Dreaming about me again, I see." Rachel said when she sat down at the desk behind the brothers.

"Not even close."

"Don't be líke that, Nate. We all know you dream about me when your sleeping."

"If I did then it would be a nightmare, not a dream." Nathan said, getting more annoyed by the minute. Sure, he liked Rachel. He just didn't _like_ her liked her. And even if he did, he wouldn't want a relationship. But then again, she probably didn't either. So when you think about it, in someway, in some other universe, they would have made the perfect _non-_couple. The whole school probably thought that they had already done _it,_ but he knew better. He knew he didn't want her. Not like that anyway. The only one who didn't seem to realize it though, was Rachel.

"If that's your story." Rachel said. "But I think we both know better than that." she said seductively.

_'Great. I am officialy in hell. This is hell and I'm in it.' _Nathan thought before he at least tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying when he finally got there.

* * *

"Nathan, you finished your workout?" Dan called from the livingroom when Nathan came home after a long run.

"Yeah, just finished."

"Good. Now you can go upstairs and take a quick shower and then we're gonna have a talk."

"About what?"

"Just do it!"

"Sorry, can't."

"Why the hell not?"

"I'm meeting some friends in a few minutes and we're gonna go pick up some other friends from the airport."

"What friends?"

"The ones I'm meeting or the ones we're picking up?"

"The ones who can't take a taxi from the airport like normal people."

"Actually, they are more like friends of a friend."

"You didn't answer the question."

"It's that other team that we're playing on the next game, okay? Haley knows them and we are picking them up."

"Oh, that's just great. Absolutely perfect. Why don't you just give'em the winning shot while your at it, now that you're becoming friendly with the enemy."

"Oh, so now even people we never met are our enemies?"

"This is stupid and you know it. And who the hell is that Holly girl?"

"Haley. She's friends with Luke and they others."

"I don't care if she's friends with the President, you are still not going!"

"Wanna bet?" Nathan said and walked out the same way he came in, not caring when Dan gave him looks that could kill.


	9. Meetings and strange feelings

The gang was now inside the airport, waiting for Matt and the rest of Haleys friends to arrive. None of them said anything. Haley was to nevous to talk, Nathan kept thinking about what his father had said, and the others simply didn't know what to say for once.

"So, are you excited on meeting your friends again?" Brooke asked Haley, deciding to break the silence.

"Excited wouldn't be the word I'd use. More like nervous in the, Can-we-go-back-so-I-can-go-run-and-hide kind of way."

"It won't be that bad. When you see them again, you're gonna wish that they would stay forever." Brooke reassured her.

"I hope you're right."

"Of course I'm right, I'am always right!"

"Haley!" they heard someone calling behind them. As they turned around, they saw six people practically running towards them.

"Matt!" Haley yelled and started running as well. Right into her boyfriends waiting arms. He lifted her up and spun her around, then laid a passionate kiss on her lips. It felt good to be in his arms again and to feel his warm, gentle kisses on her lips, Haley thought. Yet, it was something different about it, that she couldn't put her finger on. Then suddenly she heard someone clearing their throat, which made her break the kiss. She noticed that Nathan, Brooke, Lucas and Peyton had walked up to them and it seemed that Nathan had been the one who had cleared his throat and when she looked at him, he looked very uncomfortable.

"Sorry about that." she said and then remembered her other friends from L.A who looked at her with smiles on their faces.

"Are you gonna stand there all day or are you gonna come say hello?" one of her friends asked.

"A.J!" Haley exclaimed and hugged him tightly. Then she hugged the rest of them. "I've missed you so much!"

"We've missed you too!" they all said at the same time. Brooke had been right. She didn't feel nervous anymore. At least not with her friends. Matt was another story. When they finally broke apart, Haley decided to introduce everyone.

"Guys, these are my new friends, Nathan, Brooke, Lucas and Peyton. Everyone, meet my old friends, Matt, A.J, Sarah, Kyle, Sami and Kate." she said and she pointed at each of them as she said their name. After that there was a lot of hellos and handshakes and then the whole group decided to go back to Haleys house to catch up.

* * *

When the were back at Haleys, they didn't do much really. They laughed, talked, ate a little...Just hanging out. Haley didn't say much. She just sat there, on the couch, with Matt beside her. She still couldn't forget about the kiss. There had been something different about it, she just didn't know if it was a good different or a bad one. She just couldn't put her finger on it and frankly, it was starting to annoy the hell out of her. She noticed Nathan cast quick glances at her. She didn't know why but she did know that she didn't mind. Not at all actually. It was definitely a strange night. At least Rachel wasn't there. That would have been the last thing she needed. 

"Hales, can I talk to you for a minute? Outside?" Matt whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, let's go." was all she said and started to get up, bringing Matt with her. "We're gonna be right back." Haley told the others but they were to wrapped up in their conversation that they only nodded in response. Everyone that is, except Nathan who just looked at her.

Haley and Matt went out to the backyard and immediately saw the many beautiful stars across the sky.

"It's a beautiful night." Matt said.

"It is." she agreed. "So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Honestly? I didn't really want to talk, I just wanted to be alone with you."

"That's sweet."

"I missed you so much." he said and captured her lips with his own.

She didn't say anything. She just kissed him back. She remembered all those times they had spent together before she left. She had missed this, she really had, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing. Maybe she was just being paranoid. She hadn't seen him in months, no wonder she felt a little off with him, right?

When they finally broke apart, they sat down on the grass next to each other and just enjoyed each others company. Well, at least he seemed to. She wanted to say something, but she didn't know what.

"Do you rememeber that last time we did this?" Matt asked, breaking Haley from her thoughts.

"Yeah, it was the night before I left."

"You looked amazing that night. Of course, you still do." he added quickly.

"Thanks, I think..." she said and laughed.

"Nothing has changed between us, right? You're not seeing anyone else or..."

"No. No one else, just you." she interrupted.

"Good. You know I love, right?"

"Mhmm. I love you too."

The question was, was she trying to convince him or herself?

* * *

Meanwhile, Nathan was sitting on the floor in the livingroom, hearing the others talk around him. He nodded his head at times so they would think he was listening, when really, he was just listening half of the time. The rest of the time, he would just think. Or more specifically, think about Haley and that Matt guy. 

He didn't know what it was, but there was something he did not like about that guy. Even though Haley and himself didn't always get along, he did feel that this past week they had gotten closer and he definitely didn't want her to get hurt.

They were from two different world. They both knew that. And he could admit that he had been wrong about things before, more than once actually. But he doubted that this was one of those times. Something was wrong and he was going to find out what it was...

* * *

**There ya go, another chapter! Finally! I know that there wasn't any Naley in this chapter but it will come later, as well as other couples, I promise! I also wanted to say thanks to those who has R&R, it means a lot! I'm gonna go away to Finland for a few days. I'm gonna leave on Wednesday and I'll be back on Monday, which means I won't be able to update this weekend as I had originally planned, because I won't have access to a computer. But review and I'll update as fast as I can after I get back!**

**Micki**


	10. Revelations

**I'm sorry I haven't updated for a pretty long time! I've just been having a hard time figuring out what to write. But I guess it's better late than never. This is probably not the most exciting chapter, at least not until you get to the end which might be a bit more exciting. At least it's a beginning for some drama! Anyway, tell me what you think! It's my birthday tomorrow so you would make my day with some reviews! Now, enough with my rambling and go read instead...Until next time!**

* * *

**_NEXT DAY_**

"Hi, Hales!" Brooke said when she saw that Haley was walking towards her and the others, including Rachels, table during lunch.

"Hi, guys!" Haley said with a smile.

"Nate, you wanna go do something else?" Rachel asked immediately when Haley joined them.

"Not now, Rachel." he said.

"Do you know what I need?" she said seductively.

"Lessons in basic social skills?" Haley joked while the others chuckled.

"Hardly. But I could use some chocolate...Nate, what do you say? Please?"

"I already told you, not now."

"Fine. I'll just go by myself. Your loss." she said, walking away.

"Thought I'd never get rid of her." Nathan said.

"You know you can be a real jerk, you know that?" Haley said.

"You don't even like her! Besides, you love me anyway right? Huh? Right?"

"Whatever."

"So Hales, are you meeting your friends tonight?" Brooke asked.

"Actually I'm just meeting Matt. He said he had something special planned for us. You know, for making up lost time."

"Aw...That is so sweet!"

"I guess...So what did you think of Matt and the others?"

"They were cool." Lucas said.

"Really?"

"Absolutely! And may I say, you boyfriend is hot!" Brooke said.

"Thanks, I think...I'll be sure to tell him you said so. So what were you talking about before I joined you?"

"About the fact that Nathan has an other date tonight." Lucas explained.

"And about compassion." Nathan added.

"I guess it was a short conversation." Haley said and smirked.

"Hey!"

"What? Just being honested. So, compassion, huh? Didn't even know you knew such big words."

"Cute. Actually, I was just asking Luke why every girl that I go out with has some kind of problem. Either they talk to much, or they don't talk at all, or they have some weird habits, or they steal food from my plate when they have their own, which I hate. The list goes on and on. Some even looks like they feel guilty after we've had sex."

"Have you ever considered the possibility that it's their choice of partner they feel guilty about?"

"No. I just don't get it. Is it me? No, that can't be it."

"Why not? Could it be that your self absorbed?"

"Nah, that's not it." Nathan said after a few seconds of silence.

"Whatever. Just enjoy your little date, just as I'm planning on doing."

"I will. Don't worry."

"I won't. Just don't forget to untie your next conquest in the morning."

"Same goes for you."

* * *

"Is it just me or are those two flirting with each other?" Brooke whispered to Lucas, referring to Haley and Nathan after seeing their little banter at the table.

"They're not flirting, Brooke. They hate each other."

"I don't know...I could definitely see those two together. And you know what they say, there's a thin line between love and hate."

"It doesn't matter. They're like night and day, oil and water, fire and..."

"Okay, I get the point. But you know as well as I do that opposites attract."

"Not those two. Besides they are both with other people."

"For now. But you can never know what's gonna happen in the future."

"You're not gonna do anything, are you?"

"Of course not." Brooke said innocently.

"Brooke..." Lucas warned.

"What? I'm not gonna do anything. I'm just gonna have a little girl talk with Haley. It's harmless."

"Somehow, I doubt that."

"Just trust me. Haley? You wanna walk with me to my locker?"

"I'm eating!"

"You can do that later. Come on!" Brooke said and started to get up. "Peyt, you come too."

"I'm waiting for Jake!" Peyton protested.

"You can see him later. Let's go!" Brooke ordered and Haley and Peyton had no other choice but to follow.

"I will see you later, boyfriend." Brooke said to Lucas and gave him a kiss that he wouldn't forget anytime soon.

* * *

After lunch, Nathan decided to skip class and go on a walk instead. Anything to get out of Mr. Petersens class. He kept thinking about his date later tonight. Sure, he was good at dating and all but lately the dating had become kind of...boring. A new girl every night. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he thinks that would actually like it to have a steady girlfriend. But every girl he became even a little interested in, was after him for either popularity or his money. If not that, they just wanted to be friends, and he already had enough friends.

He just wished that his life was different than it was. A simple life. A life without so much expectations, a life without a father like his, a life where he could simply be himself and do whatever he wanted to do. But he knew that that wasn't an option.

His next thought was of Haley. Sure, they barely got along, they were always at each others throats but somehow along the way, he had actually become to like her. He could even call her a friend. She challenged him witch he liked. Not many people did that except for his father and his closest friends which was not many. He knew that she probably thought that he hated her. But he didn't. He had as much respect for her as he had for the rest of his friends. If not more. That's why he was not happy about the sight before him.

He was walking through town, passing Karen's Café when he saw it. Haleys boyfriend, Matt, with an other girl who looked to be one of Haleys friends from L.A. Was it Sarah? Or Kate? He couldn't remember who was who. And he didn't really care either. They were laughing and they were becoming much to friendly for his taste. He knew that there had been something wrong with Matt ever since they first met. The question was, what was he going to do about it?

Maybe it was nothing. They are all close friends after all, at least according to Haley. He shouldn't make a big deal out of it, at least not until he knew all the facts. But he had to admit, he didn't like it. Not one bit. Maybe he should tell someone what he saw. Haley would probably think that he was lying so she was out. Maybe he could tell Lucas. Or better yet, go directly to the source...

Tomorrow was the big game, after all. First, he could beat the crap out of the Neptunes and then after the game he could confront Matt and see what he would have to say. All Nathan knew was that he better not be cheating on Haley, or there would be hell to pay, and that would be putting it gently...


	11. Perfect?

It was the day of the big game and everyone was either excited or on edge. Nathan still coudn't get his mind off Haleys boyfriend and her other friend. He still hadn't confronted Matt yet but he had decided to do it after the game. First he was going to kick his ass on the court. And he was going to enjoy it.

"Hey, Nate!" Haley said, walking up from behind him.

"Wow, a visit from Miss Tutor-chick herself. I've must have done something right."

"It's Tutor-girl, thank you very much. And I am only here because I wanted to ask you about your date last night."

"You know, this is the second time you are asking me about my date, in just a few days. If I didn't know any better, I would think you were jealous."

"Jealous? Of you and some skank? Please! That's just insulting!" Haley defended herself.

"Whatever you say..."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"You first. Tell me about your date with Martin." Nathan knew that his name wasn't Martin but he just loved pushing Haleys buttons.

"How many times do I have to tell you? His name is Matt! Not Martin, or Michael or Marlon. Matt!"

"Okay, okay. Matt, got it." he said, putting his arms up in surrender.

"Good." Haley said satisfied.

"But Haley?"

"Hmm?"

"Marlon?"

"Oh, shut up!" she said and hit him playfully on the arm.

"Ouch! That hurt. But seriously, tell me about your date."

"It was fun."

"Just fun?"

**_Flashback_**

_"Oh, Matt! It's beautiful!" Haley exclaimed when she saw where Matt had taken her. __Matt had made a beautiful candlelight dinner right by the beach. At first, Haley didn't know what to say. It truly was beautiful and very romantic._

_"You really like it?" Matt asked._

_"Like it? I love it! Thank you so much for this."_

_"Anything for you." He said and lead her to the table so they could sit._

_"How did you do all this. And when?"_

_"I have my ways." he said simply. "So, have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"_

_"You might have mentioned it once or twice." she answered with a smile. At the beginning, Matt hadn't told her where they were going so it would be a surprise. Haley hadn't known what to wear but in the end chose a simple red dress with matching shoes. And that was after she had already changed like nine times. But she looked amazing. The whole night was perfect as far as she was concerned. Her dress, the dinner, Matt. Okay, almost everything..._

_The rest of the night went by smoothly. They talked, laughed, ate and even kissed a little bit. It wasn't until the end of the date that it got a little weird._

_It was when Matt kissed her again, this time with more passion than before. She didn't understand how something so good as a kiss from the man she loved, could feel so wrong._

_"I love you Haley." Matt said when they broke from the kiss. She could tell that he meant it. She could also tell that there was something wrong when he looked her in the eye. She just didn't know what it was. But the most strange thing was that even though she had said I love you to Matt so many times before, this time she couldn't. Instead, she just smiled at him. She knew that she loved him. She really did. But was she really **in** love with him?_

**_End flashback_**

"Hello? Earth to Haley!"

"Huh? What?" she said looking around confused.

"Where were you just now?" Nathan asked.

"Uhm...here? Sorry, I was just thinking about last night."

"Oh. So I take it you had a good time?" he said a little disappointed.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It was great. Really."

"Good for you." Nathan said and started walking off to class.

"Wait! You didn't tell me about your date."

"I don't kiss and tell."

"Since when?"

"You're right, I do. Well, let's see...I can tell you that the activities after the date was a success." he said with one of his smirks.

"Okay, that's just...eww!" she said disgusted.

"What? You thought we were...Miss James, you have a dirty mind."

"You mean, you didn't...?"

"No. We didn't."

"But you said activities."

"I meant that we played playstation."

"Playstation?"

"Yeah. We decided that we were better off as friends. We just didn't have any connection."

"Since when do you care about something like connection?"

"Ever since you walked into our lives. Maybe you could just go back to where you came from so I can forget all about you and this, and go back to my old life."

"You mean, when you were an arrogant, egotistical jerk?"

"Who said I'm not still all those things? Come on, James. Admit it. You like me."

"I most certainly do not!"

"Of course you do, everyone does. Admit it."

"Okay, fine. Yes it's true. I had a brief flash of maybe feeling I didn't possibly hate you. But it will pass so there's no need to get a big head or anything." 

"So you think it'll pass?"

"It may pass. It most likely will pass. Unless..no. It will definitely pass. In fact I think it just did. Yep. Mhmm. There it went. It's gone."

"You like me. You really like me."

"Shut up! I told you, it passed. I've gone back to hating you again."

"Good. Me too."

"You liked me? Like really liked me?" Haley said mockingly.

"I hate you."

"Dito."

* * *

It was now just minutes before the game would start. Nathan was beyond excited. He was more ready than ever before. He was going to own it tonight, he just knew it. Then he had someone to see.

"Nate? You ready for this?" Lucas asked.

"You know it."

Nathan saw Haley in the audience and he just couldn't help but to smile. A real smile. Now that was knew. Nathan didn't smile, he smirked. And if he did smile, there had to be a really good reason for it. Then he saw Matt and his team already on the court. He saw the smiles Haley and he were giving each other. The thing was, that those smiles weren't the same. One was a real, genuine smile. The other one was almost forced. He didn't know what to make of it. But he was going to find out the truth.

He almost felt sorry for the guy. Almost. Not only would he lose this game tonight, but if what he suspected about him and that girl was true, not only would he also his girlfriend but maybe a few fingers to. But first things first. Game now, play later.

"Yo, Nate! We're up!" Lucas called.

Oh yeah. He was so gonna kick ass tonight.

* * *

**Hi guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing once again! You're all great! Sorry it took so long for me to update but I had a major writers block but I hope it turned out all right. Next up will be the rest of the game and probably the confrontation between Nathan and Matt. So review and tell me what you think and I'll do my best to update faster next time!**

**Micki**


	12. The truth shall set you free

It was at the end of the game and it was now a tie and everyone was on the edge of their seats. No one knew how the game was going to turn out. Not even the players. The two teams had been pretty close to each other all night, as far as the points were concerned. The Neptunes had been in the lead at the beginning of the game but the Ravens had quickley followed thanks to none other than Nathan Scott.

He was on top of his game tonight, he could feel it. And so could anyone else who was watching him. He knew that the Ravens would win tonight. There was no other options. The only question was by how much. Since there was only a little more than a minute left, he didn't think that there was much he could do. But it was enough.

The whole town was there cheering them on, including Nathan's father Dan. He knew that if he lost the game tonight, he would never hear the end of it. Dan Scott could hold a grudge longer than anyone else he knew. So like he said, losing was not an option.

* * *

When Haley was watching the game she didn't know if she should cheer for her friends or her boyfriend. Either way she would feel bad. There was going to be a victory party after the game for whoever it was that won. She didn't really wanna go but she didn't think she had any choice. Her thoughts however, were interrupted from the sound of Mouth shouting something about the game.

Then suddenly, it got dead silenced. No one moved or said anything. The only noice you could hear was from the ball that went into the net...By none other than Matt Guerin. The unthinkable thing had happend. The Ravens had lost the game. And no one knew what to say. The only ones who actually were happy was the L.A Neptunes and their cheerleaders.

Haley couldn't believe it and she doubted that she was the only one. Matt had made the winning shot and yet, she couldn't be happy about it. The only thing she could really think about was how bad she felt for Nathan and the others...

* * *

After the game, no one really felt like celebrating. Except for Matt and his team of course. So the others decided to do the next best thing instead. Drink until they dropped and forget that this ever happend.

Nathan was most disappointed of them all. Especially on himself. He had been so sure that he would win the game tonight, that he became cocky. That was what probably made them lose the game. The first thing he was going to do when he came to the so called "party", was to drink his sorrows away. But before that happend, he had something to do first.

He saw Matt with his friends talking right outside the school and he was going to walk over to them when he heard a clapping sound behind him. When he turned around, he saw it was none other than Dan. _'This day just keeps getting better and better...'_ he thought.

"What do you want?" Nathan asked uninterested. He wasn't in the mood for any lectures. He got enough of them at home.

"Just wanted to congratulate my son for the victory. Oh, wait. You didn't win, did you?"

"Look, I am really tired and I really don't want to hear whatever it is you're gonna say so can we just not do this tonight? Please?"

"I don't really care about what you want. We are going to go home right now and have a little talk."

"Sorry, can't. Got something to do." he said and started to walk away.

"Get in the car, Nathan!"

"Why? So I can listen to you when you tell me how big of a disappointment I am? I already know, okay? But do I need to hear it from you? No, thanks."

"Where are you going?!"

"Like I said, got something to do. I'll just see you in the morning. You can yell at me then."

"Nathan!" Dan yelled after him but Nathan didn't care once he was outside. He saw that Haley had joined Matt and their friends and that Matt had his arm aound her which only made him more upset. Nathan just hoped that he wouldn't kill the guy before he had the time to explain himself to him.

"Nathan! Hi!" Haley greeted when she saw him walking towards them.

"Hey." was the only thing he could say at the moment.

"Sorry about the game." she said sincerely.

"Thanks...I was just wondering if I could talk to your boyfriend for a moment. In private?" Nathan said, looking att Matt.

"Uh...sure man. Hales, maybe you could wait for me in the car? Unless this is gonna take long?" Matt said looking from Haley to back at Nathan.

"No, it's not gonna take long. I just want to ask you something."

"Well, I'll just go wait in the car then." Haley said. _'What in the world could Nathan have to say to Matt?' _she thought but decided to keep quiet. "Come on, guys." she said to her friends who followed her, leaving Nathan and Matt completely alone.

"Look, if this is about the game..." Matt said after Haley and the others had left but was cut off by Nathan.

"It's not." he said shortly.

"Then what is it?"

"It's about you..."

"What about me?" Matt interrupted this time.

"...and the girl I saw you with yesterday."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do."

"I already told you, I don't."

"In town by Karens' Café? You, with a girl that wasn't Haley? A girl, who did though look very much like Haleys' friend Sarah? Getting cosy together? Ring a bell?"

"Look, it's not what you think."

"What do I think?"

"We're just friends. It was nothing."

"It sure didn't look like nothing to me."

"Look, I..."

"No, you look. I don't believe you so either you are going to start telling me the truth from the beginning or you gonna have a very hard time playing ball in the future."

"Are you threatning me?"

"Just giving you your options. So, what's it gonna be?"

"Fine...What you saw or at least think you saw was two friends who were having a really good time together. I admit, there may have been something between us earlier after Haley left. But that's over now."

"So what exactly were you doing yesterday? Reliving past moments? Getting your romance back on track?"

"Yes. No! Wait, it's not like that. We weren't starting anything again, we were ending it."

"What?"

"After Haley left I was in a bad place. You don't know me very well but I've been having problems. With my parents and in school and when Haley left, Sarah was there for me. It started just as friends but in time we began spending more and more time together and we eventually realized that we were more than just friends. So we kinda had a thing. Nothing big, just a few kisses here and there and so on...No one knew about it. Just us. And it was good for a while. But then I talked to Haley and I remembered how much I missed her. How much I loved her. So I told Sarah that and she understood. We decided to just be friends. Neither one of us wanted to hurt Haley. When we all came to Tree Hill, I was so happy to see her again. But I still felt really bad about what I had done. That's why I asked Sarah to spend some time with me while Haley was at school and she agreed. Our relationship, if you can call it that, had ended kind of sudden so I wanted to talk to her. Make sure it wouldn't be akward between us or whatever. So we did and it was good. Great even, and that was probably when you saw us. It was all you saw. We didn't do anything, except for maybe hug. That's it.We were saying goodbye."

"And now you want to be with Haley like as if nothing ever happend?" Nathan said a little more harsh than he intended. He could clearly see that Matt was telling the truth.

"I love Haley and I want to be with her. The last thing I wanna do is hurt her and if I tell her this she will be."

"It was still wrong. We all have problems, I if anyone should know. But that doesn't mean you can go screw your girlfriends friends when she's away and it gets a little lonely."

"We didn't...Look, I know that. It was stupid and wrong and I would change it if I could. But I can't. The only thing I can do know is to ask you to not tell Haley about this. Please?"

"I won't." Nathan said after a few seconds of silence.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I'm not doing it for you. And it doesn't mean that I like it or approve of it either."

"I know."

"Oh, and just a warning. You haven't seen my dark side, and trust me when I say that it can get ugly. And you don't want to see it. But if you hurt Haley again in anyway, you can count on that you will." Nathan said and then walked away out of sight...

* * *

When Matt finally came to the car, Haley was still waiting. She had thought that he had been gone for quite sometime and was almost about to go and get him when he showed up. 

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"Eh...We were just talking so I guess we lost track of time."

"About?"

"Oh, you know, just guy stuff."

"It's great that you're getting along so well unlike he and I did when we met but he did say he wanted to ask you something. What was it?" she knew that she shouldn't pry but she couldn't help it. She knew something was up.

"It wasn't so much a question, he just wanted to congratulate me for the winning shot." he lied. He didn't want to but what else was he supposed to do?

"Oh, okay..." was all she said, not fully believing it. It just didn't sound right.

"Yeah...So should we go now? To the party?"

"Sure."

Yep, something was definitely up.

* * *

**Okay, that was the 12th chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Maybe it wasn't what you expected about the Ravens losing the game and about Matt but I thought it would maybe help the story later on. I did want to make Matt a good guy so Haley could choose between two nice guys. Matt or Nathan. But i think we all already know who she's gonna pick ;)**

**Anyway the next chapter will be the party, but ****the thing is that I am going to Finland (Yes, again:P) on early Tuesday morning and I will be gone for like a little over three weeks I think. In other words, I won't be able to update because I won't have access to the internet ****during that time. Sorry! **

**The other thing I wanted to say is ****that this story will have about four more chapters left and I already planned what's going to happen in them but after those chapters I don't know what how I could continue in a good way. However, this might change, I don't know. If you have any ideas for upcoming chapters you are welcome to share. And please let me know what you think about this chapter as well. Anyway, that's it for me for now so review and enjoy the rest of your summer! Until next time!**

**Micki**


	13. A Confession

When the gang arrived at the party, it was already in full swing. Everybody was either dancing or drinking. Both the Ravens and the Naptunes were there, just for entirely different reasons. The gang decided to go their seperate ways and meet up later instead. Haley took Matt to the dancefloor and everything was going fine but Haley couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. When she turned around she still didn't see anyone but she knew that someone was there. And she had a pretty good idea of who it was.

Her thoughts were however interrupted when Matt spoke.

"So what did you think of the game tonight?" he asked.

At first, what he said didn't register in her mind but when it did she finally said "You were great, as always." and gave him a small smile. She couldn't exactly say that she had secretly hoped that Nathans team would have won. _'God, I am such a bad person...How can you not want your own boyfriend to win?' _she thought.

"Thanks. Do you mind if we go outside for a little bit? I want to ask you something."

"Ehm...Sure, let's go." she said, slightly nervous.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nathan had just watched the whole scene play out. First the dancing and now the two of them walking outside together. But then again, why should he care? _'Just because he won tonights game when it should have been me or that he has a great girl for a girlfriend who should be with me and...Whoa. Wait a minute, did I just think that? Great, just great...'_

"Hey, man." Jake said from behind him with Peyton on his arm. "Having fun?"

"Not really." Nathan muttered.

"Don't worry about the game. It was just one, we'll get another chance."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"It's, uhm...nothing. Forget about it."

"Whatever you say."

"Jake, why don't we go and get some drinks and let Nathan sulk all on his own?" Peyton suggested.

"Thanks, Peyt. I can really feel the love." Nathan said sarcastically.

"Anytime." she said with a smirk and left, dragging Jake along with her hand in hand.

_'Why can't I have that? Oh, no. Don't tell me that I am jealous of Peyton of all people. Somebody shoot me...'_

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Peyton greeted when she and Jake got to the bar where Lucas and Brooke were making out. "Guys? Ahem, hello?" 

"Hmm? Broody get off me." Brooke said and pushed Lucas away when she noticed Peyton and Jake. Meanwhile Lucas was just looking embarassed. "Hey, guys! We didn't see you there."

"Clearly."

"So how's it going? Enjoying the party?"

"Obviously not as much as you two, but yeah."

"I was just..."

"Giving Lucas a consolation price?" Peyton finished for Brooke.

"Yeah..."

"It's cool. We're just going to get some drinks and the you two can carry on doing...whatever you two were doing. Just remember, there are kids in here so if any clothes are getting off, you might want to get a room."

"Shut up!" Brooke said, now joining Lucas, looking embarassed.

"Have you guys seen Nathan?" Lucas asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, just a little while ago. He seemed...moody." Jake said.

"Moody?"

"Yeah, kinda like he had the whole world on his shoulders.

"That's weird. Nathan isn't moody. He drinks so he doesn't have to be."

"Well, he was."

"Maybe it's about losing the game."

"Nah, I think it's something else." Brooke stated.

"Like what?"

"Well, I was watching him when we were making out and..."

"Whoa...Wait a minute, are you saying you were watching my brother while we were making out?"

"Just a little...And anyways, I couldn't help at noticing that it seemed that Nathan was looking at something. Actually, it was more like staring." she explained, brushing off what Lucas had said earlier.

"What was he looking at?" Jake asked.

"Haley."

"Haley?" the rest of them said surprised.

"Uh huh. I think he have a thing for her."

"Brooke, I already told you..." Lucas started.

"I know what you told me but I also know what I saw. There is something there. Trust me, I have an eye for this."

"Well, if what you're saying is true...what should we do about it?" Peyton asked.

"Nothing, because it's not true." Lucas said.

Ignoring Lucas, Brooke said " I say we try and hook them up."

"We can't do that." Peyton said.

"Why not?"

"For one thing, there's Matt. Remember him? Haleys boyfriend?"

"He's going back to L.A soon.What else do you got?" Brooke challenged.

"Well...We don't exactly have any proof the he likes her so we don't _know _that he does."

"That's easy. We'll just get Broody here to ask Nathan so Luke can then report back to us."

"Huh? Broody will do what?" Lucas asked.

"You heard me."

"No. Forget it. I am not having any part of your crazy ideas."

"They are not crazy! Their...creative."

"Sorry, Brooke. I won't do it."

"Come one, Broody. If you this for me I promise I will make it worth your while." Brooke said seductively.

"How?"

"I don't think this is a appropriate place to get into any specifics, after all, there are kids in here. But I can assure you that you'll be satisfied."

"Okay, way too much information." Jake complained.

"I might be able to talk to Nathan. Ask him some questions." Lucas said.

"Great!" Brooke said happily. "Go!"

"In a minute. First, we're gonna talk about you and my brother..."

* * *

"Having fun?" Lucas asked Nathan when he caught him staring again.

"Why is everyone asking me that? I just lost a game, there's not all whole lot to be happy about."

"Are you sure that's all that's bothering you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Okay...Uhm, I need to ask you something so I'm just going to ask you."

"Okay..." Nathan said confused.

"Do you like Haley?"

"What? No!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I mean, she's a good friend and all but that's it."

"Okay. That's what I thought."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Brooke. She thought she saw you staring at Haley and she things you have a thing for her or whatever. But you obviously don't so I'm just gonna go and pretend this never happend." Lucas said, turning around to leave.

"Is it that obvious?

"Huh?" Lucas asked confused.

"Haley and I."

"You mean you...But you just said..."

"I know what I said. What, you thought I was just gonna confess my feelings for her? To you?"

"Well, yeah. Wait, so your saying that there are feelings?"

"No. Yes. I don't know! I mean, it's crazy right? First of all, she has a boyfriend. Then there is also the fact that I have spend most of my time hating her ever since she got here."

"I don't know what to tell you, Nate. I wasn't expecting this."

"And I was? Hardly. I don't even know what the hell I'm doing half the time and now I'm supposed to know my feelings for a girl when I never had any before?"

"Have you told her?"

"What do you think?"

"Right."

"What should I do?"

"I don't know. That's up to you. But I can tell you this, I think it's great."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Haley's a great girl and much better than any of the other girls you've been with. And also, you deserve to be happy. Both of you."

"Thanks, Luke."

"Any time. Anyway, I should get back to Brooke. We have some business to do."

"I don't even wanna know."

Lucas laughed at that. "Just don't wait too long to tell her."

"I'll try. And Luke, don't tell Brooke. You know how she is."

"I'll try. But you know Brooke, she can be very persuasive."

* * *

"Hey, stranger. Having fun?"

"Do you know that you're the third person to ask me that in the past hour?"

"Oh. Well, I guess I can't be accused of originality at least."

"No, I guess not." Nathan said and laughed.

"So what's your answer?"

"On?"

"Are you having fun?"

"It just got a little better. So, what are you doing here, James?"

"I see we're back on last name bases again." Haley said and laughed. "I just came here to tell you that I'm sorry about the game."

"I thought you would be happy. I mean, your boyfriend won."

"Yeah well, I guss I was secretly hoping that you would win."

"Really?"

"Really." she said with a smile.

_'God, I love that smile.' _Nathan thought. He couldn't help but smile back.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe do something with me tomorrow."

"Sure, I would love to."

"That was easy."

"What can I say? I guess I can't say no to a basketball star."

"So you think I'm a star?"

"Don't push it."

"I'll let it go for now. But it's good you agreed, because there is something I want to tell you."

"That's funny."

"What is?" Nathan asked.

"It's funny, because I've got something to tell you too..."


	14. The Date pt1

It was the day after the big victory party for the Neptunes. Haley, Brooke and Peyton were in Haleys room, trying to find an outfit for Haley to wear on her "date", as Brooke called it, with Nathan.

"How about a mini-skirt?" Brooke suggested.

"I don't think that a mini-skirt is appropiate on a carnival." Haley said.

"Why not?"

"Well, for one thing, kids are going to be there."

"So?"

"Haley's right." Peyton said. "It wouldn't be appropiate."

"Whatever. If don't want to look extra hot for your date with Nathan, that's your problem."

"It's not a date. I already told you, it's just two friends hanging out." Haley protested.

"Whatever you say."

"Look, Nathan is picking me up in 20 minutes and I want to be ready by then. I'm just gonna wear something simple."

"Like what?"

"Like jeans and a top."

"You're no fun." Brooke pouted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nathan and Lucas were on their way to Haleys house. Lucas only came along so that he could see Brooke and Nathan of course went to pick up Haley. Nathan kept thinking about what he was going to say when they got there, which was funny because he never used to do that on his other dates. It always came natrual to him. Not that this was a date. _'At least not according to Haley.' _he thought. 

"Yo, Nate! Are you even listening to me?" Lucas asked.

"Not really, no."

"I asked if you were nervous about your date with Haley?"

"It's not a date."

"Then what is it?"

"Friends hanging out."

"Well, considering that one of those friends, that would be you, wants to have more than a friendship with the other friend, a.k.a Haley, I really doubt this is just friends hanging out."

"Believe what you want."

"Are you going to tell her how you feel?"

"I don't know. She has something to tell me too, so we'll see."

"Just don't wait too long."

"I know. You already told me."

"The question is, did you listen?"

"I guess we'll found out tonight."

* * *

When the two of them finally got to Haleys house, they parked the car and got out. Now, they were standing right outside Haleys door without doing much else besides just that. Standing. 

"Aren't you gonna knock?" Lucas asked Nathan.

"I will."

"Sometime today or...?"

"I just need to figure out what to say."

"I have heard that hallo is a pretty popular choice."

"Thanks Smart ass. Did you figure that out all on you own?" Nathan answered sarchastically but finally knocked, though not very hard.

"Was that a secret knock or something?"

"Shut up."

"Look, it's gonna be fine. Just don't flirt with other girls, spill anyhing on her, pay if she lets you and simply tell her how you feel. The worst thing that can happen is that she laughs in your face."

"Thanks, that's really comforting."

"It was a joke."

"I'm not in a joking mood. I'm too nervous."

"Clearly."´

Next thing they knew, the door opend and Haley greeted them with one of her famous smiles that Nathan loved so much. When he saw her standing there he couldn't take his eyes off of her because he thought she looked so beautiful. He was also lost for words so it was a good thing that she and Lucas started talking.

"Hey, guys!" she said.

"Hi, Hales!" Lucas said and gave her a hug. "Where's Brooke and Peyton?"

"Right behind you, Broody!" Brooke said and basically jumped in his arms.

"So I take it you're happy to see me?" Lucas said and laughed.

"Of course I am. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Thrilled." he said and gave her a kiss.

"Okay, before you start your make-out sessíon, let me and Nate at least get out of the house." Haley said and laughed at the two of them.

"Very funny." Brooke said.

"Okay, so we're gonna go. Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Haley asked the others.

"No!" Nathan said instantly and Haley gave him a questioning look. "I mean, of course you guys can come if you want but didn't you say that you had plans or something?" he said, glaring at each of them.

"Actually..." Peyton began.

"Yep. Plans. Very, very important plans." Brooke said to stop Peyton from saying anything else.

"Like what?" Peyton asked confused. They didn't have plans, did they?

"Uhm...Homework? I mean, homewok. Yep, that's it." Brooke lied.

"Since when do you do homework?" Haley questioned.

"Since now."

"On a saturday?"

"Yep."

"Okay, you're saying yep way too much. Are you okay? You didn't hit your head again did you?"

"Yep. I mean no, I didn't hit my head and yes, I am fine."

"Okay...It's just that you're acting kind of weird, even for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing Tigger. Uhm, Nathan and I are just going to go before it gets any weirder. Remember, no sex in the house."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Good. Have fun doing your...homework."

"Thanks, you too! And Haley?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That doesn't leave out much, does it?"

"Hey!"

"Kidding! Bye guys!"

"Bye!" the others said when Nathan and Haley walked out the door.

"So, are you ready to go?" Haley asked Nathan.

"Yep, you?"

"As long as you quit saying things like yep, we're good to go." Haley said and smiled and Nathan couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

It was the perfect day to go to the carnival. The sun was shining, kids were laughing and it's was just generally a vey nice day. But not everyone was enjoying it. Nathan seemed to be in his own little world so Haley decided to ask him about it. 

"Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine."

"It's just that you're kind of quiet. You're never quiet."

"I just have a lot on my mind."

"Wanna share?"

"Not really."

"Okay. How about I make you a deal? If you stop with your endless brooding then I am going to give you a day you will never forget."

"Promise?"

"Would I ever lie to you? On second thought, don't answer that."

"Fine, it's a deal."

"Great!"

"Did I tell you that you look good today?"

"I don't believe you did."

"Well, you do."

"Thank you." she said and looked into his eyes. The same eyes she could easily drown in if she let herself.

"So what do you wanna do first?

"Uhm...The carusell?"

"That's a little boring, don't ya think? How about the roller-coaster?"

"Uh uh." Haley said and shook her head.

"Why not?"

"It's just...It's so...high."

"You're scared of heights?"

"Yes. But so is my dad so don't blame it on me. It's genetic."

"Sure it is...Come on." Nathan said and took hold of Haleys hand and started walking.

"Where are we going?"

"To the roller-coaster."

"No! I already told you..."

"I know what you told me but I chose to ignore you."

"Real mature."

"I like to think so. Now, trust me, nothing's gonna happen."

"Trust you? You'll probably throw me out of the damn thing."

"I wouldn't do that to you." Haley gave him a doubful look. "Okay, maybe I would but not today. Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"Yeah, I fell much safer now..."

"Good. Let's go!"

"Fine but if you do anything I will punish you and it's not gonna be pretty."

"Promise?" he said with a smirk.

"Eww..." she said in disgust. "And by the way, after this, you're buying me ice-cream."

"Says who?"

"Me. Now, come on, Hot shot. We have a lot to do." Haley said and grabbed Nathans hand.

_'God, how can you not love her?' _Nathan thought and started walking towards the roller-coaster with Haley in hand. He had to admit, he could get used to this.

* * *

**Okay...So I know that nothing big happend this chapter but at least there was a lot of Naley in it and that's always good. This was only the first part of their date and the rest will be in the next chapter, hopefully along with them telling each other their secret. I just couldn't fit it all in in this chapter, sorry! I will try to update on the weekend though. I also wanted to say thanks for all the wonderful reviews, they mean a lot to me so keep them coming! Anyway, that's all for me this time so I'll see you next time!**

**Micki**


	15. The Date pt2

**To answer a question I got, yes, Haley and Matt are still together. At least for now ;) Anyway, here is the next chapter so enjoy!**

* * *

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Nathan asked Haley after they got off the roller-coaster. 

"I'll answer that as soon as my heart stops racing." Haley said who had been shaking both before they got on the ride and ever since they got off.

"I think that we should go again."

"Like hell we are! My feet will not leave this ground again, mister."

"Why not? I din't try to push you or anything like that did I? In my opinion, I was a perfect gentleman."

"I'm sure you think so. But we are still not going again."

"Fine, but this conversation is not over. How about we go and buy that ice-cream you wanted?"

"Sounds like a plan." she said and they started walking.

"I don't see what you are complaining about. It was me who nearly got my eardrums to fall off, thanks to your screaming."

"Shut up. Besides, I wasn't the only one screaming."

"You were just the only one who woke the dead."

"I said, shut up!"

* * *

"So, how does it taste?" Nathan asked Haley after they had bought their ice-cream.

"Like heaven." she said with a smile.

"Great. At least I won't have to listen to you complaining about that."

"Watch it."

"Kidding! So anyway, you know that thing I wanted to tell you?"

"You know what? Can't we just wait until the end of the day before we start spilling our guts out? Just to avoid the drama for now."

"What makes you think there's gonna be any drama?"

"It comes with the secrets." she said matter of factly. "Please?"

"Okay. If you can wait, so can I." He was actually glad that he didn't have to tell her his feelings right now. At least this way, he would get the chance to figure out exactly what he was going to say to her.

"Good. Now, what do you wanna do after we're done with the eating. And don't say roller-coaster."

"Damn. You just don't want me to have any fun, do you?" he said, trying to sound disappointed but then couldn't help but smile. "Okay...how about the Haunted House?"

"Great. Now you want me to get a heart attack."

"Again with the worrying. Don't worry. I said I'll protect you and I will."

"Well, aren't you the knight in shining armour?

"I try."

"Ugh, fine. We'll go to the stupid house. The things I do for you..."

"At least you will stay on the ground this time."

"Yeah, I guess that's something. But I'm telling you, if I get a heart attck and die, you are going to be very sorry."

"What are you gonna do? You'll be dead."

"I'll come back to haunt you."

"Can get enough of me, can you? Even in death."

"Funny...I sure hope it's a big house. I mean, how else are we all going to fit in there? With you, me and your big, fat ego, I mean."

"Do you wanna go in alone?"

"No...I'm too scared."

"Fine. Then you go first and I'll be right behind you."

"No! That way, the ghosts are going to get me first. You go!"

"So what you're saying is that you rather have me get eaten by those things, than you?"

"Frankly yes. Besides, ghosts don't eat, they haunt."

"Whatever. Let's go!" he said, taking the lead.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"What if they come behind me? You know what? I'm just gonna go with you." she said and clung to his arm when they went into the big, dark house.

_'This day just keeps getting better and better.' _Nathan thought and smiled to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brooke, Lucas and Peyton were still at Haleys house, trying to figure out what to do until Haley and Nathan came back from the carnival.

"You wanna play a game?" Brooke suggested.

"Yeah, cause that turned out so well the last time." Peyton said sarcastically.

"Do you have a better idea?"

"No, but I'm still not playing."

"Why not? Rachel's not even here this time."

_Knock Knock_

"I'll go get it." Brooke said and went to answer the door. When she did she was surprised to find Rachel on the other side.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard that you guys were here so I decided to just drop by since I didn't get an invatation." Rachel said. "Aren't you gonna invite me in?"

"Wasn't planing on it."

"Brooke, who is at the door?" Brooke heard Lucas ask from the living room.

"Remember when I said that Rachel wasn't here? Scratch that." she yelled back and let Rachel in

"You have got to be kidding." Peyton said when she saw Brooke coming back into the living room along with Rachel. It was no secret that Peyton didn't like her. Actually, no one really _liked _her, they just accepted her. At least as well as they could.

"Hey guys! Missed me?" Rachel asked.

"Not really."

"Where's Nate and the Bookworm?"

"If you mean Haley than she is out with Nathan at the carnival." Lucas answered.

"Why would he go out with her?"

"That's something your gonna have to ask him."

"I'm sure it's just a pity date or something. She probably dragged him there."

"Actually, he was the one who asked her to go."

"Like I said. A pity date. She is way out of his league."

"I happen to think that they are perfect for each other." Brooke said.

"Yeah, right."

"I do. And I doubt I'm the only one who thinks so."

"Whatever. There is no way anyhing is going on between them."

"I wouldn't be so sure of it." Lucas said.

"Why? Did Nathan tell you something last night?" Brooke asked intruiged.

"Maybe..."

"Come on, Broody. You have to tell me if you know something." Brooke pressed.

"Let's just say that if everything goes as planned tonight, we might have a new couple in Tree Hill by tomorrow."

* * *

After many hours of rides, food and much fun, Nathan and Haley decided to leave the carnival and go down to the docks instead.

"Thank you." Haley said out of the blue when they reached their destination.

"For what?"

"For everything. For today, for buying me food, for protecting me from the ghosts. Just the whole day. I had a lot of fun."

"You sound surprised."

"Not really. But it's not exactly a secret that we didn't get along when we first met."

"Our past doesn't have to be our future."

"You're right. It doesn't."

"Well, I'm glad you had a good time. I did too."

"Good."

"So about the..."

"Secrets?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, we said we were going to do it at the end of the day so I guess now is as good of time as any."

"Right."

"Maybe I should go first..."

"No, let me. If I don't do this now I'm gonna lose my nerve."

"Oh, okay."

"Look...I don't really know how to say this. Especially since you have a boyfriend."

"Just tell me."

"I like you. I mean I really like you..."

"Nathan..."

"Let me finish. I never expected to feel this way. I didn't want to and I cartainly didn't expect to but I do. I..."

"Nathan. Just don't."

"I have to tell you how I feel."

"No, you don't."

"What do you mean?"

"Okay, this wasn't the way I wanted to tell you this..."

"Tell me what?"

"I'm leaving..."

* * *

**Dun dun dun...Let the drama begin :P Come on, you didn't really think that it was going to be that easy did you? But no fear. You know it's a Naley, it's just that it gonna take a little bit longer for them to get together. But not that long so don't worry. Next will be Nathans reaction and I'm thinking of putting in some Dan in the picture again but we'll se. Thanks for all the reviews and I will see you next time!**

**Micki**


	16. The wall around your heart

It was like the world had crumbled around him. It was almost as if it was spinning. Round and round and there was nothing he could do about it. Questions formed in his mind but he couldn't say them at loud. The girl he was in love with was going to leave. Leave her home, her friends and most importantly, leave him. And he would just have to accept it. But honestly, how the hell can you accept that the one you love is leaving you? Maybe even for good. There is only on answer to that question. It's quite simple, really. You can't.

"Nathan? Say something." he heard Haley say. But what could he say to that?

"Wh...Wha...How?" he finally managed to say.

"It's complicated."

"I've got time."

"Okay...Well, it happend at the party yesterday..." Haley started explaining.

_**Flashback**_

_"Do you mind if we go outside for a little bit? I want to ask you something." Matt had said._

_"Ehm...Sure, let's go." she had answered. What else could she say?_

_When they got outside it was pretty dark out. The only light there was came from the moon in the sky and maybe a few lamps fom inside the house. But Haley didn't mind. She felt comfortable in the darkness as well as in the light. But there was still something that felt very unnerving about the situation. She tried to look at Matt for any clues about what he wanted to ask her but his face was completely blank. That made her even more nervous._

_"Matt? You said you wanted to ask me something. What is it?" she finally asked._

_"Haley. I love you, I really do. I want us to be like we used to be before you moved. Look, I already talked to your parents and even though they were a little hesitant at first, they fínally agreed."_

_"What does my parents have to do with this? Agreed to what?" Haley asked, now more confused than ever._

_"To come with me."_

_"Come with you where?"_

_"Back to L.A. Not forever of course but at least over the summer. Your parents said that you could take these last couple of weeks of school off since you are already ahead in all your classes. Then it will be summer and then you can stay there for an other two months."_

_"Are you serious?" she asked, completely in shock._

_"More serious than I have ever been before."_

_"And you just went to my parents and asked them this? Without talking to me?"_

_"Yes. I knew that you would have find excuses not to leave, like your schoolwork or that your parents wouldn't approve. So I went to them first to see if there at least was a chance for them to say yes. If there hadn't been then I wouldn't have mentioned it again. But they did agree and now I'm telling you."_

_"Wow. This is just too much for me to handle right now. I need to think about this."_

_"What's there to think about? Haley, I've missed you. The others have missed you. And it would just be for a couple of months until school starts. Think about it. Think about what we could do. How great it would be."_

_"I'm sure it would be but still. You're asking me to just pack up and leave."_

_"Yeah, for a summer. Then you would be back."_

_"Yeah but..."_

_"But nothing. You love me, right?"_

_"Of course but..."_

_"Then that's all that matters, right? And if you really want to go home after a while then you can. Please, just say that you'll come with me."_

_"I..." She didn't want to hurt him. She really did love him. She just wasn't so sure that they still had that spark they once used to have. And she was really happy here. She had made some great friends here and the thought of leaving them wasn't really appealing. Then again. she jad missed L.A too. All her friends there and of course Matt. But it just wasn't the same. Maybe it was simply just that they had been apart for so long that it felt a little off? She never used to feel like this in L.A. Maybe if she went with him and the others she would feel that spark again. Or, she could be making the biggest mistake of her life. Then again, she couldn't really be sure until she tried._

_"Okay...I'll go with you." she had said with a little hesitation and the next thing she knew, Matt was picking her up off the ground and twirling her around, laughing. When he finally stopped and put her back on the ground, he just stood there at first, looking at her. She tried to smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. But Matt didn't seem to notice because then he just took her in his arms again, simply holding her._

_She couldn't help wondering if she had made the right desicion. Would she be happy with Matt in L.A or was there something better out there for her? Or someone? Of course, she could always tell Matt no and break his heart but she didn't want to do that. But one thing she did want though, was an answer. Would she live to regret her desicion?_

**_End Flashback_**

"And that's basically what happend..." Haley finished. She tried to look into Nathans eyes and see if she could find some clue to what he was thinking but he kept looking away. There was a long silence for a while. Neither of them knew what to say next, they just waited for the other one to speak. Finally Nathan couldn't take the silence any more and spoke up.

"So that's it? You're really leaving?"

"Yes. But just for the summer. It doesn't mean that..."

"I have to go." he interrupted, still not looking at her.

"What? Nathan I..."

"Just don't. I'll...I'll see you later." he said and walked right passed her. He just couldn't stay there anymore. The first time he put his heart on the line it went straight to hell. He knew better now. He wouldn't put his heart on the line again because he would only get hurt. The wall around his heart was once again up. And this time, he wouldn't let it fall.

* * *

She never meant to hurt him. She had no idea how a wonderful day could turn into such a disaster. This was not what she had expected at all. What had he meant when he had said that he liked her, anyway? Like her as a friend or something more? By the look in his eyes when he had said those words, she had a pretty good idea what the answer was to that one. She didn't know what to think about that. She was of course flattered that he liked her that way. You could even say that she was happy about it. But what was she going to do about it? She couldn't deny that there was a certain attraction between the two of them. And she did like him. A lot. But she did have a boyfriend who she had promised to go away with. She couldn't just forget about that. But the truth was that if Matt hadn't been in her life than she would probably have gone after Nathan in a heartbeat.

She needed to think about this. When she got home in just a few minutes, since she was already on her street, she would simply go upstairs and take bath. She knew that if anything could calm her down, that was it. It would also be the perfect time to think this whole thing through. Two guys liked her. One heart would be broken. She just had to figure out whoes to break. Who did her heart desire?

She just hoped that Brooke and the others had left her house. She knew that she wouldn't get much peace with them there. But of course, it was her life. It just had to be complicated. If it wasn't it would simply be to easy. And what do you know? Brooke and the others were still at her house when she opend the door to her house.

"Haley?" she heard Brooke yell from the living room.

"Yeah, it's me." Haley yelled back.

"Yay, you're back! Where's Nathan? Did you guys have a good time? Did you kiss?" Brooke asked when she noticed that Haley was in the living room.

"Calm down, Tigger. Nothing happend. What is she doing her?" Haley asked when she saw that Rachel was also there.

"Just decided to drop by and say hello. You don't mind, do you?" Rachel said.

"Actually I do. Would you please just leave?"

"What's the matter? Bad date?"

"That's none of your business. Either you leave now on your own or I'll help you. Which is it?" she knew that she was being rude but she wasn't in the mood for hurricane Rachel. She just wanted to be alone.

"Fine. I'll go. I'll find out what happend later anyway." Rachel said and got up to leave.

"Whatever. I'm going to take a bath." she said and started up the stairs.

"Haley, where are you going? What happend on your date with Nathan?" Brooke asked again.

"Don't ask." Haley answered and kept going up the stairs until she was no longer in sight.

"What's her problem?" Rachel asked the others but they just stood there with confused look on their faces.

* * *

After walking around for an hour or so, Nathan finally went home. He had needed some time to think everything through but the more he thought about it, the more confused he would get. And it didn't help that his dad was home because he knew that Dan would only give him grief for losing the game.

"Well, look who it is. The prodigal son returns." Dan said.

"Nice to see you too, dad."

"I've been trying to call you but I would only get your voicemail. I wanted to talk to you."

"I must have shut it off."

"It doens't matter. We could always talk now."

"If this is about the game I am really not in the mood."

"I don't care. We still need to talk about it."

"Fine, we'll talk about it. Just not now."

"Sit down."

"Dad..."

"I'm not asking you again." Nathan knew that there was no point in arguing so he sat down reluctantly.

"Wha happend last night, son?"

"I guess my head just wasn't in it."

"That much is obvious."

"So what do you want then?"

"I want to know how my usually very gifted son, lost in a game that he should have won even with his eyes were blindfolded"

"I told you..."

"I know what you told me but I don't buy it. Where was your head at, huh? Don't tell me it was a girl? Or did you just get too damn cocky?" Nathan looked away from his father. "It was wasn't it? You were thinking about a girl. That's just great. My son can't even win a lousy game just because he wants to get into a girls pants."

"It's not like that..."

"It's exactly like that! What the hell is the matter with you? Thinking about some tramp while you play. Have I tought you nothing?"

"She's not a tramp."

"I don't care if she's the queen. You still don't do that."

"Fine. It won't happen again. Can I go now?"

"Fine. You're just gonna think about your little girlfriend anyway, so what's the point?"

"You know what, dad? Haley has done a lot more for me in the past four months than you have in sixteen years, so just back the hell off! I'm outta here!" Nathan said and grabbed his jacket and went out the door once again. What his dad had said about Haley had really angered him and he had felt like he needed to defend her. Protect her. That had to mean something, right?

And now, he didn't have a place to go. There was no way he was going home tonight since his father was going to be there. Maybe he could crash at Luke's. That was unless he wasn't still at Haleys...

_'Haley...' _he thought. Well, wherever he would end up in the end, he would still have time to think about things. Like which was more important to him, his pride or the chance of happiness?


	17. Love is in the air

After taking a bath for about an hour, Haley finally got out of the tub. She had thought that the bath would help her relax for a while but honestly, there hadn't been one moment where she hadn't thought about the whole leaving situation. And about Nathan...

She was too confused to do anything really so she just sat on her bed for another half an hour, just staring at the wall. When she finally got sick of doing that, she put some clothes on and went downstairs, only to find that she wasn't alone. Brooke, Lucas, Peyton and Jake, who had also shown up, were there. On the plus side, at least there was no Rachel in sight.

"Haley! Finally, we thought you had died or something." Brooke said when she noticed Haley.

"Well, if I had, it's nice to know that you're still sitting on your asses while I would be upstairs dying." Haley snapped.

"Speaking of asses, what crawled up yours?"

"You're right, I'm sorry. I'm just in a bad mood."

"Really? We didn't notice." Brooke said sarchastically.

"What Brooke meant to say was, do you wanna tell us about it?" Lucas said.

"I guess I'm going to have to but you're not going to like it."

"Just tell us."

"Okay...First, I want to say that this has nothing to do with you. You have been really great to me ever since I came here and I can't thank you enough for that and..."

"Haley, just say it." Jake interrupted.

"I'm leaving." Haley said sadly.

At first, there was a long silence. No one dared to say anything. They were all just trying to process everything.

"Guys?" Haley said after a few minutes when she could no longer stand the silence.

"What do you mean "leaving"?" Peyton was the first one to speak up.

"Leaving as in leaving Tree Hill. I'm going back to L.A for a few months with Matt and the others." she explained.

"But not forever, right?" Brooke asked.

"No. I'll be back when school starts in the fall."

"Wait a minute, back up. Didn't Nathan talk to you?" Lucas asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Nathan. He was going to talk to you about..." Lucas stopped himself before he told Haley about Nathan's feeling in case she didn't know.

"About his feelings for me?" Haley finished for him.

"So you know?"

"Yeah. He told me right before I told him I was leaving."

"How did he take it?"

"Not good. He uhm...left."

"Just like that?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah. But I can't really blame him. I would probably have done the same thing if it had been me."

"But you're still thinking about leaving?" Lucas asked.

"I'm not thinking about it, I have already made my decision. I'm going, I have to..."

"Why?"

"It's complicated..."

"Then uncomplicate it." he said a little bit more harshly than he intended. He wasn't angry at Haley or anything, he just thought it sucked that Nathan was turned down the first time he put his heart on the line.

"Look, I don't expect you to understand. The truth is that I really like Nathan. A lot. I know I have said that I didn't but I do. I probably always have. And if things were different, I would probably jump into his arms, but I have a boyfriend who I really care about too. I have to give him a chance. Give us a chance."

"No, you don't!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Brooke..." Peyton said to calm Brooke down.

"But she doesn't! You don't!" she said and looked right at Haley.

"Excuse me?" Haley asked confused.

"Look. You like Nathan and he likes you. You're hot and he's hot, you're smart and he's...okay, bad example...But he's charming! You are perfect for each other! Dump that Martin guy, I know he's hot and you like him or whatever, but Nathan is way better. Trust me. And then you could stay in Tree Hill and live happily ever after with Nathan and the rest of us! It's perfect!" Brooke said in one breath.

"Okay...A) Wow! I don't think I have ever heard anyone else besides myself talk that much in one breath. B) For the last time, my boyfriend's name is Matt! You know that! C) It's isn't perfect beacause I am leaving and D) You really need to calm down!" Haley said, also in one breath.

"But it's true! You two belong together."

"No, we don't. He probably hates me right now!"

"He could never hate you."

"You didn't see him eariler..."

"Actually I did. I saw him when he came to pick you up and how his whole face lit up when he first saw you."

"That's not true..."

"Did he tell you you looked good?" Brooke asked, once again interrupting.

"Well, yes but..."

"Did he pay for everything?"

"Yes but..."

"Did he talk care of you when you went to the Haunted House?"

"How did you know we went there?"

"Please...Boys always goes there. Especially if they want to impress or just be close to someone. Like a girl."

"Okay, maybe be so but..."

"And he did protect you, right?"

"That doesn't mean..."

"But he did?"

"Yes! Okay? But..."

"I feel love in the air!" Brooke said excitedly.

"Great, now she feel the wind..." Haley muttered.

"I said the air!"

"Whatever! Ugh! I never should have told you!"

"Actually, I think Brooke is right." Lucas said.

"Of course you do! You're her boyfriend, of course you agree! If you don't there's no telling what she'll do."

"Hey!" Brooke protested.

"What? You know it's true."

"Actually, I agree with Brooke too." Peyton said.

"Me too." Jake agreed.

"Of course you do. What happend here? Just a moment ago you were sad to see me go and now you're playing match-maker!?"

"We're just telling you how we feel, the rest is up to you." Jake said.

"I don't want it to be up to me! It's already screwed up as it is! I just want to go to my bed and hide under the covers and let everything play itself out but I know I can't do that because everyone wants me to choose between two guys that I'm in love with! Oh my God...Did I just say _two_ guys?"

"I think you did." Lucas said.

"You're in love with Nathan!" Brooke said with a smile.

"Brooke!" Haley warned.

"Sorry. I'll shut up now..."

"I just...I can't do this, I need to think." Haley said, grabbing her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Peyton asked.

"Just out. I need to be alone..." Haley answered without looking at any of the others. She then grabbed her keys and walked out the door.

"Where do you think she's going?" Brooke asked the others.

"I don't know. I just hope she finds what she's looking for and that hopefully it will be Nathan..." Lucas said.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! I don't really have any excuse I've just been to tired to write...I know that maybe some of you were disappointed that Nathan wasn't in this chapter but hey, at least I mentioned him. And to make up for it, he will be in the next chapter instead. Maybe even some Dan/Haley interaction. Those are always fun! Anyway, thanks for the reviews and keep them coming! I would really like to reach 200 before I finish ths story...And of course the more reviews the more inspiration I get which will make me update faster :) Until next time!**

**Micki **


	18. Whatever it takes

Haley had always loved the rain. 

Ever since she was a little girl she would go out and play as the raindrops kept falling down from the sky. She especially loved it today. She thought that it fitted her mood. People used to think that she was crazy to like th rain as mch as she did, after all, she could get hypothermia or something, but she didn't mind. It was worth it. She had gotten her first kiss in the rain, it had rained on what she considered was her best birthday ever and it rained today. The day she realized that she was in love with someone else.

Speaking of that someone else, she was probably going to have to try and find Nathan soon. But what was she supposed to say to him? She couldn't just walk up to him and say that she was in love with him, could she? Then again, why not? He did.

But she couldn't just think about herself. She also had Matt to consider. Matt...Great, now she felt even more guilty. How can you be in love with two guys at the same time anway? How's that possible? You should just be with one guy and stick with him. That sounded awful. She was not _stuck_ with Matt. She really did love him. It was just that her love for him and her love for Nathan was so...different.

Matt, he was solid, you didn't have to worry about him. He was just dependable and predictable. Not in a boring way though, you just always knew were you stood with him. Nathan on the other hand was impulsive. You never know what he's gonna say or do next. Just just know that you won't have boring time when you're with him. Obviously, they're both strong, considering that they are the best guys on their respective teams. Matt is a gentleman through and through, while Nathan is more...not. All though, he did a very good job taking care of her at the carnival earlier today. And they are both really sweet to her. Sure, it hadn't always been that way between her and Nathan. They had fought...a lot. But it was kind of their thing. It was what made them Nathan and Haley, or Naley, as she had heard Brooke call them once. And she had to admit, she did like to get on his nerves as much as she could, just as she was sure of how much he enjoyed getting on hers. Damn it! Why did it have to be so hard?

She knew that there was three hearts on the line and that at least one would get broken very soon...

* * *

After his fight with Dan, Nathan had started walking. He didn't know where he was going but he didn't really care. Most people would probably wonder what the point was in walking for a few hours when he had no place to go or anything to do. But he did have a point. In that time he had had a lot of time to think about things and he had finally reached a conclusion. He wanted to be happy, it was as simple as that. He wanted to be happy _with_ Haley. 

He knew that she was with someone else. He knew that maybe she didn't feel about him as he felt about her. But it didn't matter. He always got what he wanted. Always. Just because there was some obstacles in the way, didn't mean he would stop trying. He would just have to fight harder. For her. For them.

If she was thinking about leaving, then he would just have to give her reasons to stay. As for that Matt guy, he wasn't going to let some punk stand in his way. Matt had his chance and he didn't make the most of it. Now it was his, and he was going to take full advantage of that. He loved Haley and he would get her in the end. Whatever it takes.

He needed to talk to her. Tell her everything that he didn't get the chance to say eariler. But first, he had to find her.

* * *

She wasn't sure of how she ended up here. She had walked for a while, no destination in mind, and somehow, someway ended up outside Nathan's house. She might as well go and talk to him. That is if he wants to see her. Maybe he was still angry at her, not that she could blame him. She just couldn't bare to see the hurt look in his eyes if he was. 

_'Okay, Haley, you can do this. It's now or never.' _She slowly took her hand out of her pocket and quietly knocked on the door. _'Maybe no one is home.'_ A few seconds later, none other than Dan Scott stood in the doorway. _'This day just keeps getting better and better...' _Haley thought.

"Can I help you?" Dan asked with very little interest.

"I...Uhm...Is Nathan home?" Dan Scott always made her nervous. Not that she had actually met him in person but from what Lucas and Nathan had told her, no one could blame her or anyone else from running the other way. But she wasn't going to do that. She needed to do this.

Dan looked at her up and down. Haley couldn't tell what he was thinking. But she did feel like a lab rat or something by the way he was looking at her. It made her very uncomfortable.

"And you are?" he finally said.

"Uhm...Haley. Haley James." she said and extended her hand for him to shake but quickley took it back when he made no gesture of taking it.

"And what do you want with my son?"

"I think that is between me and him. Sir."

"Did you say your name is Haley?"

"Yes."

"I think that Nathan has mentioned you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Please, do come in. I have something to discuss with you." Dan said and stepped aside so that Haley could come in.

"What about Nathan?" she asked as she came in.

"He isn't home at the moment but I'm sure that he will be home soon. At least now we have a chance to talk."

"What do you wanna talk about?" she asked, slightly nervous.

"Your relationship with my son." he said getting right to the point.

"What about it?"

"It's starting to affect his game."

"I don't see how that's possible."

"It is. Instead of thinking about his game he is now thinking about less important things. Like you."

"I don't see why he would. We're just friends." she said slightly angry because he blamed her for one bad game.

"Miss James, I wasn't born yesterday. Nathan likes you even though I don't see why he would."

"I don't know what you want me to say to that."

"I want you to say that you'll stay away from him. He doesn't need a distraction. I've worked too damn hard for him to throw everything away. I will not allow it."

"But that's not really up to you, is it?"

"What did you say?"

"I'm just saying that I think that it should be Nathan who should decide what he wants to do with his life."

"I know what he wants. He wants to get into a good college and eventually play for the NBA."

"What about his friends? Family?"

"That will all happen soon enough. Right now, all he has to think about is his game. That's why you're gonna stay away from him."

"I think this conversation is over." Haley really didn't like him. She could actually punch him right in the face right now but she knew that it wouldn't do any good. So instead she did the next best thing. She walked away.

"I couldn't agree more."

"Oh and Mr Scott?"

"What?"

"I'll stay away from Nathan when and if he asks me to. Until then, you can just forget about it. Because I won't."

With that, Haley left the Scott mansion. She wasn't sure where she had gotten the courage to stand up to none other than Dan Scott. She had to admit, she did feel good about and even a little bit proud. However, she was drawn from her thoughts when she heard someone say her name from behind her. She turned around.

"Nathan?"


	19. Words of love

"Do you think that Haley will actually leave?" Brooke asked Lucas when they were laying in Lucas's bed. After Haley had ran off, she and Lucas had decided to go for a walk back to his place and simply enjoy each others company.

"I don't know. I hope not."

"Me neither. But what if she does though? What if she and Nathan can't work things out?"

"I guess we'll just have to see what happens."

"I'm not very good on the waiting thing."

"Yeah, I know."

"Hey!" Brooke said, pretending to be offended while hitting Lucas playfully on the arm. "You're supposed to tell me that I am great at waiting and that I am the best girlfriend in the world and things like that, not agree with me!"

"Honey, if I didn't agree with you then you would probably bite my head off and I was trying to avoid that. But for the record, you are the funniest, most beautiful, best damn girlfriend in the world."

"What about the waiting part?"

"You still suck at that." Lucas said with a smirk.

"Fine, I admit it. I suck at waiting. But you know what? I don't care. As far as I am concerned, it's a good think."

"Why is that?"

"Because that means that I don't have to wait."

"I'm not following."

"What's to follow? I'm not good at waiting so therefore I'm not going to. If those two lovebirds won't kiss and make up very soon, I'm just going to have make them."

"You lost me again. What lovebirds?"

"Nathan and Haley, of course! Have you been listening to a word I've said? Get with the program!"

"I still don't see how we got from you being impatient to Nathan and Haley."

"Ugh! Don't you get it? If Nathan and Haley won't make up on their own I will make them. That way, I don't have to wait for them to get together anymore."

"So what are you gonna do, lock them up in a room and not let them out until they work it out?"

"That's actually not a bad idea."

"I was kidding!"

"I wasn't. I'm telling you, I will not let Haley get on thet plane back to L.A. I'm going to get Naley together even if it kills me, which it probably will considering who we are talking about."

"Who is Na...Oh. Nevermind."

"Gladly. Now, you're going to help me, right?"

"I really don't think this is a good idea..."

"Of course it is! And I'll get Peyton and Jake in it to."

"I'm telling you, this is not a good idea. Someone will get hurt."

"As long as it isn't Naley, Jeyton or Brucas, I don't care."

"Why are you _really_ doing this? I know you are up to something other than to assure Nathan and Haley's happiness."

"Like what?"

"You tell me."

"Maybe it has a little, tini, tiny bit to do with messing with Rachel. I know she hangs out with us but I will not let her have Nathan. Not in this lifetime."

"I knew it."

"Oh, shut up."

"Can I ask you something else? Brucas?"

"That's us."

"I got that. But do we really have to call us Brucas?"

"What, you'd rather be called Looke or something?"

"How about we just use our actual names?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"It's just that Brucas sounds so..." Lucas stopped himself when he noticed Brooke's look in her eyes, and it was not a very kind one. So he decided to take this conversation to the other direction. "...great. It sounds great." he finished.

"That's what I thought." Brooke said and gave him a kiss. And then an other and an other...

* * *

"Nathan?" 

She wasn't sure of what else to say. She had gone over this conversation in her mind many times during the day but when she actually had to live it, no words would come out. Typical. The first time she have to see Nathan since their last encounter, she couldn't get a single word out.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well...I was just...You know."

"Actually I don't." Nathan said confused.

"The truth is that I came here to talk to you, but instead I had a run in with your dad."

"And I thought that I was having a bad day. So, what did he say this time?"

"Basically that I was ruining your life."

"He tends to overreact."

"No, really?"

"Yeah...Well, for what it's worth, I'm glad you came."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I kinda need to talk to you to."

"Okay...Do you wanna go somewhere? Since it's raining and all..."

"I'm good. I've always loved the rain."

"Really? Me too." Haley said with a smile.

"Can I start? I didn't get to say everything I wanted to earlier and if I don't say them like now, I'll probably chicken out."

"Uh...Sure."

"Okay. Look, earlier when I told you that I like you, it didn't exactly go as I had planned..."

"I know and I'm sorry..."

"Just let me say this, okay? I love you. I know we haven't had the best track record on being nice or even civil to each other but I want to change that. I know this is probably gonna sound corny but it's the truth. Before I sleep and after I wake up and all the hours in between ... you're on my mind. So, practically every moment of the day you are in my thoughts and I miss you. I also think that you're beautiful. More beautiful than anything I have ever seen. But it's not just a physical attraction, I love you for everything you are. Everything you stand for. For every word you say and every step you take. I have tried to stay reasonable with this, but I just can't anymore. I just can't. I have already wasted too much time denying my feelings for you and I won't do that anymore. I may not get to see you as often as I like. I may not get to hold you in my arms all through the night. But deep in my heart I truly know, you're the one that I love, and I can't let you go. And I know that you have a boyfriend that you love but I need you in my life and if I have to fight for you then I will. I love you. There is nothing else to do, run and I will run with you. Get on that plane and I'll follow you. Wherever you go, whatever you do, remember that I won't be far behind."

"Nathan..." Haley was in awe. Never in a million years would she have thought that Nathan Scott would ever say something as beautiful as she had just heard him say. Tears had fallen from her eyes during his speech and she didn't even try to stop them. After all, the tears came from complete happiness.

"Haley, you don't have to say anything. I didn't tell you this just so you would tell me that you loved me too. I just wanted you to know. And even though it would be great to hear you say it, I don't want you to say it because you feel like you have to. I want you to say it because you want to. And the truth is that you have two guys that are in love with you and you can't be with both of us. You have to choose. And if your choice happens to be me than that would be great and if not...well, I guess I would have to accept that too...Just remember, I can be very persistent when I want something really bad." Nathan said with one of his famous smirks and looked into her eyes.

He then bended foward, just a little. For just a second, Haley thought that he was ging to kiss her. And he did. Just not on the lips. He kissed her cheek and then went into his house, leaving Haley outside. She had to admit, she was a little disappointed of the fact the he didn't give her a real kiss. But it didn't really matter because that speech definitely made up for it. The rain had also stopped and the sun had slowly began to appear, which was fine with her. Sure, she loved the rain but her mood had definitely improved since a half hour ago so it seemed more fitting. Who knew, maybe things were looking up.


	20. Complications

She needed some to talk to. Someone who could make sense of everything she didn't seem to be able to. Someone who could tell her what to do. She had screwed up. Badly. Something like this could totally ruin her relationship with Matt. For good. So she decided to dial the number she had dialed many times before, and hopefully she would get some answers.

_"Hello?"_

"I made a mistake."

_"Haley?"_

"No, it's the easter bunny." Haley answered sarchastically. "Did you hear what I said? I made a mistake!" she cried.

_"Okay, just calm down. We'll figure it out. Just tell me what it is you did."_

"I kissed him!"

_"Who?"_

"Nathan! I kissed Nathan!"

_"What?!"_

**_Flashback_**

_Haley was beyond confused. After Nathan's speech, Haley had been in awe. Actually, she was still in awe. But then he kisses her. On the cheek but still. Then he just walks up and leaves. So what was she supposed to do now? She had to do something, right? After all, he had made the first move. And the second. He was probably waiting for her to do hers._

_She could always go talk to him. Yeah, that is what she should do. Talk. Simply a normal, mature conversationbetween two people. The only problem was, she had absolutely no idea what to say. Maybe she could just let the words come to her as she went along. That would probably work, since she was pretty good at rambling. Not that she wanted to ramble..._

_'Ugh...Just go talk to him!' something inside her kept screaming at her._

_That speech...What a womderful speech. She couldn't picture Matt saying something like that. Then again, if someone had said that Nathan Scott would say something like that to her just a few weeks go, she would have laughed in their face._

_But he had and now it was her turn. She had to tell him that even though she loved what he said, they couldn't be together. She was with Matt and she was going back to L.A. He had to accept that, right? Though he did say he could be persistent..._

_'Just go knock on the damn door!' her mind screamed at her._

_And after about five minutes, she finally got the courage to go and knock on the door. When she did, the last person she wanted to see opend the door._

_"You. Did you come here for round 2?" Dan asked._

_"Hardly. Is Nathan home?" Haley asked, getting right to the point and skipping the small talk._

_"And here I was thinking that you came to see me. I'm hurt. However, my son is practicing his game right now, so you'll just have to come back an other time."_

_"I just saw him 10 minutes ago. I'm sure he has the time."_

_"If you saw him already then why do you need to see him again?"_

_"That is between Nathan and I, so if you'll just..."_

_"Who's at the door, dad?" Nathan asked, coming in from the living room._

_"Practicing, huh?" Haley said quietly, so that only Dan could hear._

_"You're...friend stopped by. I told her you were busy." _

_"I'm not busy. Dad, you mind giving us a minute?"_

_"You got 5 minutes. Then we're hitting the weights."_

_"Fine." Nathan said uninterested, but at least Dan left. "So what are you doing here, Haley? Not that I'm not happy to see you." he said with a smile._

_"I uh...I just wanted to say that uh...your speech...it was very...wonderful and amazing and great..."_

_"I'm sensing a but..."_

_"Well...You and me...We can't...you know. Can't uh...Oh, screw it." she said and pulled him in for a kiss._

_It wasn't just any kiss either. Some would proably call the kiss earth-shattering. It was that good. And for a moment, neither of them wanted to let go..._

**_End flashback_**

_"Oh my God! I can't believe you kissed him. This is great!"_

"Great? Brooke, this is not great! It's a disaster!"

_"How is this a disaster? You finally made a move on Nathan, do you know how long I've been waiting for this?"_

"You do realize that this could totally jepordize my relationship with Matt and when I die, I'm probably going to hell becuase of this and you're cheering me on?"

_"Okay, overdramatic much? Besides, it was just a kiss. It could have gotten a lot further then that. It didn't, did it?"_

"What? No! We didn't...you know."

_"Then what happend after you kissed him?"_

"I left."

_"You left?"_

"I apologized and then I left, yes."

_"Why?"_

"What was I supposed to do?"

_"Stay?"_

"It's not that easy."

_"And he just let you leave?"_

"Well, I didn't exactly give him much of a choice...I ran."

_"You ran? Haley..."_

"Look, just don't. There is nothing between Nathan and me, okay? We're just good friends."

_"Sure, that makes sense. I mean, I kiss my friends all the time."_

"Brooke! Ugh...Why did I call you anyway? I should have called Lucas or Peyton."

_"Gee, thanks."_

"Look, I know that you want me and Nathan to get together but it's not going to happen. I'm commited to Matt and I'm gonna stay that way."

_"Yeah, we'll see..."_

"What's that supposed to mean?"

_"Nothing..."_

"Brooke, what are you up to?"

_"Nothing, I swear!"_ Brooke said innocently.

"You better not be. Look, I have to go."

_"And do what?"_

"Drown myself?"

_"Not funny."_

"I'll see you later, Brooke."

_"Fine, but I'm telling you, you and Nathan will be together before you know it."_

"Believe what you want. I'm leaving in two days and that is all there is to it. And you better not tell anyone about this, not even Lucas."

_"I won't. But I still think that..."_

"Goodbye, Brooke!" Haley said and hung up the phone.

One thing is for sure. She didn't get the answers she needed but a whole of a lot of questions instead. Things just got a lot more complicated. And the day was not over.


	21. Say Goodbye

It was the day after Haley's little encounter with Nathan. After she had ended her call with Brooke, she had spent the rest of the night on the couch in front of the tv, eventually falling asleep until noon the next day. Her phone had rang a couple of times but she had chosen to ignore them in case it was Brooke who called to tell her how perfect she and Nathan would be together or worse, Nathan calling to ask about the kiss.

How the hell was she going to explain that one anyway? He probably thought that she was crazy. Hell, she probably _was_ crazy. Seriously, you can't hate a guy for months, then go out with him, then tell him you don't like him that way, then go kiss him! You just don't do that. Then again, she had done just that.

"Good morning, bub!" Lydia, Haley's mom said when she walked in from the kitchen.

"Mornin'..." Haley answered tiredly.

"Sleep well?"

"As well as can be expected from sleeping on the couch. You could've woked me, you know."

"You looked so peaceful, we didn't want to wake you."

"Obviously. So where is dad anyway?"

"You called?" Jimmy, Haley's dad, said when he joined Haley and her mom in the living room.

"I was just wondering where you were."

"Oh. So tell me, did you talk to Nathan yesterday?"

"How did you know?"

"Call it a father's intuition. So how did it go?"

"It didn't."

"I'm sure it went better than you think." Lydia said.

"Trust me, it didn't."

"So we shouldn't be expecting any grandchildren anytime soon?"

"Dad!"

"Oh, I'm just joking, honey."

"Whatever...I'm gonna go see if I got any messages last night."

"I think that's a good idea, your phone rang quite a few times last night and it might've been Lover-Boy that was looking for you."

"Please, do me a favour and don't call him that. Ever." Haley said and grabbed her phone. When she had checked her messeges she noticed that two of them were from Brooke, one was from Lucas and one, unfortunately for her, was from Nathan.

_"Hi, Hales. It's Nathan. I guess you're busy right now or maybe you're just ignoring this call but anyway, I think we should talk. About what happend earlier, I mean. With the kiss and all, so I'll just gonna stop by your house tomorrow around noon so we can talk. Okay, uhm...bye!"_

_'No, no, no...This can not be happening! Think Haley, think. I can't talk to him now, I'm not even dressed!' _Haley thought. It was 11.58 now so that meant that she had less then two minutes before Nathan would be there, to get dressed.

_Knock Knock_

Make that two seconds.

"Mom! If that's Nathan, I am not home."

"Honey, don't you think that you should maybe talk to him?"

"No. No, I don't. Just tell him that I went out with Brooke and Peyton or something. Do not tell him I'm home!"

As Lydia went to answer the door, Haley took the opportunity to go and hide by the stairs. She heard her mom open the door and greet Nathan.

"Nathan! How nice it is to see you, how are you?" Lydia said.

"I'm good, how about you?" Nathan asked politely.

"Oh, I'm just fine."

"Good. Is uh...Is Haley home?"

_'Please mom, please...' _Haley thought.

"She's uhm..."

_'Mom, do not tell him I'm home. Do not...'_

"Actually..."

_'Oh, thank God.'_

"...she is. I think she's in the kitchen."

_'Mom! Damn it. What am I gonna do now?'_

"Haley!" she heard her mom call.

_'Yeah, yeah...'_

"Nathan!" Haley said, trying to sound surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you get my message?"

"You left me a message? I actually just woke up so I haven't had the chance to check them yet." she lied.

"Oh. I just thought that we should talk."

"Oh, sure. But as you can see, now isn't a very good time. I mean, I'm not even dressed so maybe we should just..."

"I can wait." he interrupted.

"You...You can? I mean, of course you can. Did you hear that mom? He can wait. So we can _talk_."

"I heard and I think that's a wonderful idea, sweetheart."

'Yeah, I bet you do..." she mumbled. "So, Nathan. Why don't you go to the living room and wait for me there?"

"All right." he agreed and went to sit down on the couch.

"I won't forget this, you know." Haley said to her mom when Nathan was in the other room with her dad.

"Forget what, sweetie?"

"Don't "Sweetie" me. I told you to send him away!"

"What was the point? He was only going to come back anyway."

"So not the point. You do realize that I have absolutely no idea what to say to him. None."

"Well, you'll have time to think about it while you go and get dressed. You should probably hurry up, you don't want to keep your date waiting." Lydia said and smiled knowingly.

"He's not my...Ugh! What's the point?" Haley said and went upstairs.

Great. What the hell am I going to do now?

* * *

After Haley had gotten dressed, she and Nathan had decided to drive to the River Court to talk. The entire ride over there had been spent in silence and when they finally arrived, they were both waiting for the other one to speak up. However, if it would have been up to Haley, they wouldn't have this conversation at all. Not yet. 

"So..." Nathan started after a couple of minutes.

_'Damn.'_

"So..."

"About yesterday...?" he questioned.

"Yeah, about that...What happend, what I did was...It was just a very weird day for me and I was confused ..."

"So that's the only reason you kissed me?"

"Yes. No. I mean...I don't know what I mean...Look, I loved what you said. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard and it might have been one of the reasons why I...you know."

"Kissed me?"

"Right."

"What's the other?"

"Huh?"

"You said that my speech was one reason why you kissed me. What's the other?"

"I might've...It's possible that...I might possibly have some...And it's not even a big deal...I mean, we used to hate each other and now it's all very confusing so you shouldn't read too much into this and..."

"Haley, you're rambling." Nathan said and couldn't help but smile."

"Right. I knew that. What I meant to say was that...I like you. I'm attracted to you and that's why I kissed you."

"I'm glad."

"But even though all that might be true, it doesn't mean that it was the right thing to do. I still have a boyfriend and even though no one seems to believe me, I do care about him. It was a mistake to kiss you, especially when I'm still with him."

"Then don't be. Dump him and be with me instead, you know that that's what you want."

"It's not that easy and you know that. I'm still leaving tomorrow."

"How can you still leave when you don't really want to?"

"I do want to go. I miss my friends there and I have to at least try to work it out with Matt. Maybe it won't work or maybe it will but at least I have tried."

"It sounds to me like you're going because you think that's what you have to do but don't really want to."

"That's not true."

"Then why are you trying so hard to convince me?"

"I..."

"You can't tell me that kiss didn't mean anything."

"I'm not. It did. It meant everything but..."

"Shh..." Nathan said and put a finger over her mouth to quite her. Then he slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. It took her a few seconds for her to respond but when she finally did, it was even better than it was yesterday, if that was even possible.

The kiss also lasted longer this time. A lot longer. It wasn't until many minutes later that Haley finally pushed Nathan away.

"Nathan...I can't, I'm sorry."

"Haley. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't want me."

"I can't. But I still can't stay. This doesn't change anything. I may have feeling for you but I can't act on them. I love Matt! Not in the same way as I love you but I still do and I can't forget that! I made a commitment to him and I intend to uphold it."

"You sound like you're married to him or something. And you're wrong, this changes everything. You just admitted that you love me!"

"I know that. But I've made up my mind. I'm going and you can't change my mind. And I think it's better for the both of us if we say our goodbyes now." she said with tears streaming down her face.

"What?"

"It's just gonna be to hard to say goodbye tomorrow when I leave so I think it's best if we do it now instead."

"I don't want to say goodbye, Haley."

"You don't have a choice." she choked out. "Goodbye, Nathan." Haley said and walked away and as far as Nathan knew, it might even be for good this time.

* * *

**Okay, I know you're probably a little bit mad at me now but don't worry, I still intend to keep my promise on making this a Naley. Sorry it took so long to update, btw. I was gonna do it yestersday but after I got home from a concert with Chris Daughty, I was just to tired...But the concert was great! But anyway, I'll try to UD sooner next time. Only about two or three more chapters to go I think but you never know! So please give me lots of reviwes and make my day! Until next time:)**

**Micki**


	22. Bad decisions

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Brooke asked Haley for the hundredth time that night. She and Peyton had come by Haleys house to help Haley pack her things for tomorrow. When they first had gotten to the house, they had found Haley sitting on the couch crying. It had taken a while but they had eventually been able to calm Haley down and convince her to tell them what happend. After she had and ever since then, Brooke had been trying convince Haley to stay and be with Nathan, but so far no such luck.

"Yes. I already told you..." Haley began.

"I know, I know. You've made a promise and you intend to keep it. You miss your friends and you can't be with Nathan because, according to you, it's "complicated". We know, we've all heard the speech." Brooke finished.

"Then why do keep bugging me about it?"

"Because I don't want you to go!" Brooke whined.

"Brooke, let it go. Haley's not gonna change her mind, besides, it's her life and she has to make her own choices and she's made it. You got to let her go." Peyton said.

"Thank you, Peyton." Haley said.

"Your're welcome. Besides, I give her a week in L.A before she realizes what a big, fat mistake she's made and comes crawling back, begging us to take her back." she said, grinning.

"Thanks, Peyt." Haley said sarchastically.

"Anytime."

Brooke sighed. "Fine. I will help you pack your stupid things, for your stupid trip, to stupid L.A, with your stupid friends."

"I thought you liked my friends."

"I do but that's beside the point. It was their stupid idea in the first place so it's their fault you're leaving."

"Actually, it was Matt's idea."

"Stupid boyfriend..."

"Brooke..."

"Yeah, yeah. But what about Nathan? You know that he's crazy about you."

"I know. But it's not going to happen."

"But you love him!"

"Well, if our love really is as strong as you all seem to think then we can be together when I get back."

"And if it isn't?"

"Then we weren't meant to be."

_'And he'll move on and find someone else..." _Haley thought to herself.

* * *

Later that night, Nathan was sitting on his bed in his room with a beer in his hands, thinking and dreading about tomorrow. He still couldn't believe that Haley was leaving. Sure, she would come back but that wasn't until three months later and who knows what would happen between now and then. What if she realized how happy she really was with Matt or maybe even found someone else. He didn't think he could live with that. 

He could always tell Haley about what Matt had done when he cheated on her. At least that way, he would get Matt out of the way. But then again, if he did tell her, she would be the one who would get hurt and would lose not only a boyfriend but also one of her best friends. He couldn't be that selfish. Not if that meant that Haley would get hurt. And one thing that made it all worse was that even though he hated what Matt had done, he still didn't think that Matt was such a bad person. He was just a guy who had made a mistake. Kinf of like how he himself had done tonight...

_Knock Knock_

"Come in." Nathan yelled.

"Hey, man." Lucas and Jake said when they walked through the door.

"What do you want?"

"Someone sounds cherry...What happend? Did you found out that Santa wasn't real after all?" Lucas joked. Nathan only glared back.

"Okay, I guess that wasn't it. So what happend? This doesn't have anything to do with a certain girl? Let's call her Haley for arguments sake."

"Maybe..."

"Maybe? You wanna give us a little more information?" Jake asked.

"Not really."

"That wasn't really a question."

"No offense or anything, but you two would probably be one of the last people I would talk about my love life with."

"That hurts, really it does. By the way, Nate, how many have you had to drink of that?" Lucas asked, referring to the beer.

"Why do you care?"

"Beacuse you are my brother and beacuse I thought you'd know better than drinking your sorrows away, especially since we both know that drinking isn't the answer to your problems. Now, how many?"

"I think I've made a mistake."

"That much is obvious."

"Trust me, it's worse than just me drinking."

"How much worse? Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not."

Lucas sighed. "What happend?"

Nathan was quiet for a little while and was shifting uncomfortably on his bed before he said anything.

"I went to a bar."

"That's never a good way to start a story..."

"Do you want to hear it or not?"

"Sorry..."

"I went there and that's when it happend..."

_**Flashback**_

_Nathan was sitting alone by the bar. It was his third beer already. After his conversation with Haley, he had felt more depressed than ever before so he had thought that he could try and drink his sorrows away. It wasn't that easy though... __And if he had known what would happen next, he would had ran out of there quicker than anyone could blink._

_"Hi, Nate. Want some company?" He could recognize that voice anywhere and if he had been smarter, he would have ran out of there by now. But unfortunately, he didn't move. He just didn't care enough to do so._

_"Not really."_

_"Are you sure? I've heard that misery loves company."_

_"What do you want, Rachel?"_

_"There's a lot of things I want but right now I could go for a beer_ ."

_"Give the lady a beer." Nathan told the bartender._

_"Thanks, Nate. So tell me, what are you doing here all alone?"_

_"Drinking apparently."_

_"Why?"_

_"Why do you care?"_

_"I don't. I'm just glad that whatever it was that happend to you brought you here. Otherwise I would have to sit here all by my lonesome."_

_"We wouldn't want that, would we?"_

_"So..." Rachel said and put an arm on his shoulder. "Where are your friends tonight?"_

_"Don't know, don't care."_

_"Not even about Haley?"_

_"Why should I? It's not like she gives a damn about me." he said bitterly. He knew that that wasn't true but that was what it felt like. Besides, he was drunk. He didn't care if it was the truth or not._

_"Did I hit a nerve?"_

_"No."_

_"I think I did. But you know what? I've got just the cure for it."_

_"For what?"_

_"A broken heart. That is what this is, right? You're sad beacuse little ol' Haley is leaving tomorrow with her boyfriend rather then stay here with you."_

_"What's it to you?"_

_"Not a thing, actually. But I do think that if you are so set on drinking until you drop, you should at least have some company."_

_"And let me guess...That would be you?"_

_"Who else? And I just happen to have some booze at my house. Free booze, instead of what you happen to have to pay here. And I can gurantee that it won't run emty anytime soon. Interested?"_

_Nathan thought about it for a minute. He could either stay here and pay or go to a sort-of friends house and drink without spending a dime. Sure, the friend might be getting a little too friendly for his taste but that was the least of his problems._

_'At least someone is interested.' he thought._

_"Lead the way." he finally said and got up from his chair and then followed Rachel out the door._

**_End flashback_**

"You didn't." Jake said unbelievingly.

"I did." Nathan confirmed.

"You idiot! How could you go do that? And with Rachel of all people." Lucas asked.

"In know it was stupid. I just wanted a drink, that's all."

"Well, then you should have stayed at the bar. You probably slept with her too, didn't you?"

"What?"

"You did, didn't you? Nathan, what about Haley? Did you ever think about that? Of course you didn't, otherwise you wouldn't be in this mess. You probably didn't think at all. And if you did, it definitely wasn't with your head. Tell me, Nathan. How do you think that Haley's gonna react when she finds out. Especially after you told her your feelings for her. No wonder she's leaving tomorrow..." Lucas rambled.

"Luke."

"This could totally ruin whatever chance you had with her in the first place..."

"Luke."

"And if you think that I'm gonna keep this from her and I can assure you that..."

"Luke!" Nathan and Jake said at the same time.

"What?!"

"I didn't sleep with her!"

"Huh?"

"I never slept with Rachel."

"You didn't?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I'm sure!"

"Oh."

"Yeah..."

"I thought..."

"I know."

"I might've..."

"Jumped to conclusions?"

"Yeah."

"I noticed."

"Sorry."

"Yeah..."

"So what did happen, Nathan?" Jake asked.

"We drank. A lot."

"And..."

"And she kept hitting on me but I told her that I wasn't interested."

"Good for you.You nearly gave us a heart attack."

"But..."

"There's a but?"

"She sort of...jumped me."

"What?!"

"With a kiss! She jumped me with a kiss." Nathan corrected. "I wasn't prepeared for it and it just happend."

"But you pushed her off, right?"

"Right. As soon as I realized what was happening."

"God, Nathan. You gotta stop scaring us like that." Lucas said.

"Sorry."

"One more question.You said you made a mistake. Did you mean the drinking or something else?"

"I meant everything. The drinking, going over to Rachel's house and..."

"And what?"

"For thinking, just for a split second that maybe Rachel and I could have been something more."

"Why weren't you?"

"Because, somebody else has my heart. And I guess I'm not ready of letting that go just yet."

"Good for you, Nate. And don't worry, we're not going to say anything to anyone."

"Thanks, guys. Not that it really matters anyway. She's still leaving tomorrow."

"You don't know that. Have a little faith that she'll come around. Don't give up on her just yet."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then I'll get back to you."

"You should get some sleep now, Nate. You're gonna have a hell of a headache tomorrow so it's better to start sleeping it off now. Besides, you don't want Haley to see you like that." Jake said.

"You're right, I'll do that. Good night, guys."

"Night, Nate." Jake said and walked out the door.

"Night, little brother." Lucas said before he too left.

_'One night. One more night before I find out if Haley stays with me, or if se leaves, taking my heart with her...' _he thought before he fell asleep.


	23. Lie to me

The day had finally come. Only 10 hours and 31 minutes left before Haley's flight left Tree Hill, at 5.30 sharp. Haley had been thinking about it all night long, just counting the minutes. Not in the way you are probably thinking though. She wasn't counting the minutes becuase she was so excited about going. It was the complete opposite actually. She was dreading it. Not that she would ever admit that out loud.

She had spent exactly every minute of the entire night wondering if she was making a big mistake. Voices from Brooke, Peyton and Nathan kept entering her mind.

This was all Nathan's fault. If he hadn't told her how he felt then she wouldn't be in this situation. She would have gotten on that plane without hesitation, not once looking back. Okay, so maybe that wasn't entirely true. Maybe she would have looked back once or twice...or a dussin. At least she would have if he was there. But she had told him to stay away. That it would be "easier" for the both of them. Who was she kidding? Nothing about this was going to be particulary easy.

Ugh...This was getting her nowhere. She was either too stubborn and pigheaded to admit that she was wrong and that she really was in love with Nathan and that maybe her love for Matt had turned from a loving coupley relationship to a relationship that was more like a loving friend kind of way or...Actually there was no or, that was it. The problem was not Nathan or Matt or anyone else. The real problem was her. She hadn't realized it until now. It was she who couldn't make up her mind. Everyone else knew wanted they wanted. Hell, they probably even knew what she wanted before she did. But she did however know what she had to do now. She had to decide what she wanted and go after it. Sooner rather than later.

Haley felt her body relax a little bit after coming up to her conclusion. However, that relaxing feeling was soon gonna come to a quick end when she heard a knocking on the door from downstairs. She knew he parents were heavy sleepers and would probably not wake up antime soon so there was no other choice than for her to go answer it.

_'It's only 7 o'clock. Who would come by this early? This better me good...' _Haley thought. When she finally opend the door she saw that it was none other then her least favorite person in the world and who also was the last person she expected to see, much less actully wanting.

"What the hell are you doing here, Rachel?"

"Just wanted to come see you before you left for good." Rachel answered with a smile Haley knew only meant trouble.

"First of all, it's 7 o'clock in the morning. I don't leave for another 10 hours."

"I thought I'd get an early start."

"Second of all, I'm not leaving for good. I am coming back."

"If you say so. So, aren't you gonna invite me in?"

"Wasn't planning on it."

"That's fine, I'll just invite myself in." Rachel said and walked past Haley into the house.

"Make yourself at home." Haley muttered sarchastically.

"Thanks, I will."

Haley sighed. "Okay, fine. I let you in, you got what you wanted. Now, we're gonna go back to my original question. What the hell are you doing here?"'

"Don't worry, I won't be staying very long."

"That's a relief."

"But, I did want to talk to you about something before I left."

"I'm not really interested."

"Oh, I'll think you'll be interested in this particular subject."

"I doubt it but I'll bite. What could you possibly have to say that I would take any interest in?"

"Because. It's about Nathan."

* * *

He felt like he had run into a brick wall. Or that somebody had jumped on his head several times. Either way, it was not a pleasant feeling. He's head was killing him and it wasn't exactly helping that someone was pounding on the damn door. 

_'Why me?_' Nathan thought to himself_. 'Go away. Go away...'_

But the door just kept on pounding and Nathan knew that if he didn't get the door himself soon then he would have a very pissed off Dan at the breakfast table and that was just not an option.

So he did what he had to do, which was dragging himself out of bed, go downstairs and open the door. But once again that morning, on the other side of the door was someone that was anything but expected.

"Haley?" He couldn't believe it. He had been almost sure of that yesterday was the last time they would see each other for a while. He even had to rub his eyes just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Nope, she was still there.

"We need to talk." was all she said.

"Now? It's like 7 in the morning..."

"It's important. So if you would kindly enough come outside and talk to me before we wake up the beast, aka, Dan."

Nathan had no idea what this was about. What could be so important that would make Haley rush over here this early in the morning? He did however hear the desperation in her voice so he knew that it really was important and that he had no choice but to follow her outside, which he did._ 'Maybe she changed her mind about leaving...' _he thought hopefully.

"What's this about?"

"Rachel came to see me this morning." she said flatly. And if he wasn't completey mistaking than her could almost hear something painfully familiar in her voice. Jealousy. Something that he had become really familiar with in the last couple of weeks. He wouldn't wish that on anyone but he was pretty sure that he could recognize the feeling if he ever heard or saw it. One thing that he was sure of though, was that if Rachel was in the mix, the only thing it could lead to was trouble.

"What did she want?"

"To talk."

"About...?"

"You."

"Oh..."

"And her."

_'Damn.'_

"What about us?" he asked, even though he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Is it true, Nathan? Was she telling the truth? That the two of you...That you kissed?"

He looked down at the ground. He didn't know what to say. The truth would only hurt her and to lie...well, it would do the same thing. He could alreay see the hurt and confusion flashing from her eyes.

"Well did you?" she asked again.

"What did she tell you?"

"Damn it, Nathan! Just answer the question!"

"I met her in a bar yesterday."

"I just want a yes or no. I don't want to hear the rest of it."

"Well, that's too bad cause you're going to. It was after we'd talked. I was really upset and I thought that I could drink away tha pain of it all. That's when Rachel showed up. Long story short, she invited me back to her place for drinks."

"And you accepted."

"Yes. We just drank. Then somewhere along the way, she kissed me out of the blue. It took me a little while before I realized what was happening but as soon as I did, I stopped it."

"Then tell me this. Why did you agree to go with her in the first place?"

"I told you..."

"I know what you told me! But guess what? That doesn't make it better. It doesn't make it hurt any less."

"What's up with you? You act like I cheated on you or something. You already have a boyfriend and I'm not it. So how can you be so upset?"

"I'm just a little confused that's all. I mean, you tell me that you love me but then you go over to some other girls house. And not just anyone's but Rachel's! The one person that I can't stand and you actually go to her. Even when you know what's she's about. And then you kiss her!"

"She kissed me!"

"Whatever! It's still the same results."

"Haley, I do love you. Rachel means nothing to me. Nothing!"

"Then answer me one last question. Did you ever, even for a millisecond, think about being with her? To really be with her."

"What? No!"

"You're lying..."

"I'm not lying."

"You just lied again! Do you wanna know how I know? It's because first of all, you wouldn't look me in the eye. Then you did that little twitching thing with your left eye like you always do when you're lying. That's how I know."

"Okay, fine. Maybe I did think about it for a second maybe even two. But that was only beacuse the one person I want to be with more than anything is leaving today. You!"

"You're right, I am. So what are you saying? That I had this coming? That I should expect that as soon as I step foot in that plane, you're off with some other girl?"

"How can you even say that? You know I'm not that guy anymore. I know I have my past, especially with women but I haven't been that guy for a long time. Not since you walked into my life."

"You're right. That was out of line, I'm sorry."

"You know? If you wanna be angry at someone for hurting you maybe you should look a little closer to home rather than me." Nathan blurted out before he realized what he had said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Haley demanded.

"Nothing..."

"You're doing that twitching thing again. Now tell me what you meant by that."

"I didn't mean anything by it. It was stupid."

"Look, you've been honest to me so far, don't ruin that now! Just tell me what you meant? What do you mean that I should look closer to home?"

Nathan sighed. What was he supposed to say? The truth? That would only hurt Haley. And apparently he couldn't lie either since she saw right through him. Maybe it was time for her to know the truth after all...

"Maybe you should go talk to Matt." he said gently.

"Matt? What does he have to do with any of this?"

"Just talk to him, Haley."

"No. You know something. Something more that you're not telling me. What is it?"

"I'm sorry, Hales."

"For what? Nathan, you're scaring me."

"It's about Matt...And your friend Sarah."

"What about them?"

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Haley. I would have told you about it sooner but I promised Matt that I wouldn't."

"Just tell me, Nathan."

"Matt and Sarah were together for a little while after you left L.A." Nathan said quietly but he knew that Haley had heard him. He could see the confusion written on Haley's face and the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Wh...What?" she choked out.

"I'm sorry. They ended it, though."

"But it can't be. Matt wouldn't do that. Neither of them would."

"They did do it. Matt told me after I saw him and Sarah together."

"Together? Are you telling me that they were still together when they came here?"

"I don't know. I guess so. Matt told me that they were saying goodbye."

"Goodbye? I can't belive this..."

"They didn't want to hurt you."

"Well, they did a pretty lousy job at that."

"I know. But he does feel very guilty about it."

"Are you actually defending him?"

"I'm not defending what he did but I just know what it's like to make a mistake that you can't take back. It's not any fun."

"I should hope not! Wait a minute...How long have you exactly known?"

"Uhm..."

"How long, Nathan? And don't you dare lie to me!"

"I...I've known since the game."

"Since you played against Matt and the others?"

"Yeah."

"Oh My God...That's what you were talking about after the game. You weren't congratualting him like Matt told me, you were confronting him!"

"Yes."

"Are you telling me that you knew all this time and you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't know how to. Besides I had promised..."

"Promised? You promised to keep me in the dark about my own boyfriend cheating on me with one of my best friends? Huh? That kind of promise?"

"I'm sorry..."

"You should be. Who else knows, huh? Brooke, Lucas?"

"No. No one."

"That's great. That's just great, Nathan."

"Haley..." he said while trying to take her in his arms but she wouldn't let him.

"Don't touch me! You lied to me, Nathan. Your intentions might have been good but you still lied. How could you not tell me?"

"I wanted to. I wanted to every single day. I just couldn't."

"Yes, you could've. You just didn't." she said and turned to walk away.

"Haley, please talk to me!"

She turned once again, this time so she faced him. Then she said: " How can I talk to you when I can't even look at you?" Then she walked away, the same way as she came in, leaving a stunned Nathan behind.


	24. Broken Hearts

_Later that day..._

This was not his day...at all. First of all, he still had a major headache, second of all, Haley had ran out on him in the middle of their fight before he had the chance to defend himself and try to make her understand and last but not least, both Brooke and Peyton had called and yelled at him for lying to Haley, which was not exactly helping the pain in his head. _'Haley must've told them...'_

Now he only had a few hours left to make Haley not hate him so much. He just hoped that she would agree to see him and give him a chance to explain. It was probably best to go now rather than later. She was probably at Brooke's or at Peyton's so he would just go over there.

_Maybe I should call first...Nah, at least she won't get the chance to hung up on me if I don't. Then again, there is always the possibility that she could slam the door in my face...'_

He kept pondering the possibilities back and forth in his mind until he finally decided to just go for it. What did he have to lose? You know, besides the obvious.

He looked himself in the mirror to make sure he didn't look like a complete idiot like he felt, then he grabbed his jacket and keys and started walking the towards the door. However, when he opend the door, he got a rather unpleasant surprise. A fist connecting with his jaw. And none other than Matt standing in front of him with an angry look on his face. But Matt wasn't the only one that was angry.

"What the hell, man?!" Nathan yelled out in anger.

But Matt didn't answer. Instead, he took another swing at him, only this time, Nathan was prepared and took the chance to duck. Nathan was pretty sure that Matt would try again so before he got the chance, Nathan shoved him to the wall.

"What's your problem?" he yelled again.

"What the hell did you say to Haley?" Matt demanded.

"I didn't say anything you shouldn't have told her a long time ago!"

"You agreed to keep your mouth shut!"

"I know! It just slipped."

"Things don't just slip! Not something like this!"

"Well, it did. But that doesn't give you the right to come into my house and start a fight. This is your own damn fault, not mine!"

"What did you tell her?" Matt asked a little more calmly.

"Like I said, it just slipped. We were arguing and it just happend. I tried to cover it up but I couldn't. So I told her everything."

"Damn it!"

"I'm guessing she confronted you?"

"You could say that..."

"What happend?"

Then there was a puase. Neither one of them spoke and Nathan started to think that Matt wasn't going to answer him. But then he heard a small voice that was barely audible.

"She broke up with me..." he said miserably while Nathan just stood there in shock...

**_Flashback_**

_Matt, A.J, Sarah, Kyle, Sami and Kate were all waiting for Haley to come home. She had called both Matt and Sarah to come over to her house so she could talk to them, though not mentioning what it was about. The rest of them had been with Matt and Sarah at the time they got the call from Haley, and decided to tag along since they too wanted to know what this was about._

_When Haley had called, Matt could hear that she was upset. He tried to ask her about it but she would just brush him off. So he decided to wait until they saw each other in person and agreed to meet her. He also wondered why she had called Sarah and not the whole gang. But he guess it didn't matter anymore since they were all there anyway..._

_Just then, he could hear someone walk through the door and slamming the door behind them. Not a good sign. It was definitely Haley, that much he could tell. And she was not happy...She practically ran into the living room, but stopped abruptly when she saw that all her friends were there._

_"Uhm...What are you guys doing here?" Haley asked._

_"You called us, remember?" Kyle said._

_"No...I called Matt and Sarah. Only Matt and Sarah."_

_"Yeah, but we figured that you meant for all of us to come even though you didn't call us."_

_"Well, I didn't."_

_"So...You want us to leave?" Kate asked her._

_"Yes...Look, I'm sorry. I just need to talk to Matt and Sarah alone for a bit. You can wait in my room if you want. That is, if you promise not to eavesdrop."_

_"Fine, we'll do that. But I still don't get what the big deal is."_

_"Trust me, you don't wanna know. I wish I didn't..."_

_With that, everyone left until there was only three people in the room. No one said anything for a while. Not until Sarah decided to break the ice._

_"What's this about, Haley?"_

_"You tell me."_

_"I don't understand..."_

_"Of course you don't...Matt, anything you would like to share with me?"_

_"Not really...What's wrong, Haley?"_

_"Right now? Everything. Everything that I thought was real, wasn't."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You. Us. All of it."_

_"Hales..."'_

_"Don't call me that. Where you ever going to tell me?"_

_"Tell you what?"_

_"About your lies."_

_"I never lied to you."_

_"You lied just now!"_

_"Haley..."_

_"I know, Matt."_

_"Know what?"_

_"I know about you and Sarah. I know that you were together after I moved."_

_"How...?"_

_"It doesn't matter. I just wanna know why."_

_"We never planned it...It just happend. We were both lonely and I was still upset about you moving and Sarah was there for me..."_

_"I'm sure she was..." Haley said dryly._

_"It wasn't like that..." Sarah told her._

_"I'm sure it wasn't...So tell me, Sarah, what was your excuse?"_

_"I don't have any. I'm sorry, Haley. I don't wanna lose you. You're one of my best friends."_

_"I didn't know that friends did that to their other friends..."_

_"Haley..."_

_"Do you like him?"_

_"What?"_

_"Matt. Do you like him? In the romantic kind of way? And don't you dare lie to me."_

_"Haley, I...Yes, I like him."_

_"Sarah!" Matt said who seemed surprised by her answer._

_"I'm sorry, Matt. I didn't want to but I did...I fell for you." she told him, trying to get him to look at her but he ever did._

_"What about you, Matt? Do you like Sarah?" Haley asked._

_"Of course I like her. She's our friend, but it's you who I want to be with. I love you. Please, Haley..."_

_"Do you know what really sucks?" she asked to no one in particular, interrupting Matt._

_"Yeah. That we went behind you back and lied to you about it?" Matt guessed._

_"That too but it wasn't what I was going to say."_

_"Then what?"_

_"It's that I can't hate you even if I wanted to. I can't even be mad at you. And you know why? It's because if I was then I would probably be the biggest hypocrite on the planet."_

_"I don't understand..."_

_It was now or never, Haley knew. She knew that there was no turning back anymore..._

_"Matt...You haven't been the only one to be dishonest these last couple of months."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Sarah, could you give us a minute?" Haley asked. She didn't exactly need an audience when she told Matt the truth..._

_"Sure..." was all Sarah said before she left, not only the room but the house too. After she had, Haley turn her attention back to Matt._

_"I...I've met someone..."_

_"What?" Matt couldn't believe what he was hearing._

_"Remember when I first moved her and I told you over the phone that I met some new people?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"And that I got along with most of them with the exception of two people."_

_"Yeah, Rachel and Nathan...I still don't see where you're going with this."_

_"Well, one of them turned out to be not so bad..."_

_"Nathan..." Matt realized._

_"Yeah...We started to spend time with each other and..."_

_"I don't want to hear this."_

_"Well, you're going to, you owe me that much. Look, just like you and Sarah, we never planned for this to happen, it just did."_

_"But you told me you hated him!"_

_"I know and I did...For a while. Then he showed me this whole other side of him that I really liked and..."_

_"And you fell in love with him, is that it?!" he demanded._

_"I did."_

_"Haley...I love you. I know we drifted apart after you moved and I know that we can't fix things over a night. I don't care if you were with another guy for a while. Sure, it hurts but I did the same thing to you. But I know that if we try then we could find that spark we used to have. I still want to be with you, please tell me you want that too." he pleaded._

_"I...I'm sorry. I don't."_

**_End Flasback_**

"I'm sorry, man." Nathan said sincerely. He did feel bad for the guy, no one deserved to get their heart broken. And it was partially his fault that Haley had broken up with him. But he couldn't help but feel happy too. Maybe this meant that he and Haley could be together.

"Yeah, right..." Matt said, not believing him.

"I am. You weren't supposed to find out that way. Look, if it makes any difference, Haley was going to stay with you and try to work thing out."

"What, like out of pity? No, sorry, doesn't make much diffrence to me."

"I don't think she saw it that way."

"How can it not be? She chose to stay with me when she really wanted to be with you, just so she wouldn't hurt me. If that's not pity I don't know what is."

"I don't know what to tell you, man..."

"That's okay, I think I got it pretty clear." Matt said and opend the door to leave. "I really did love her, you know?"

"She loved you too."

"I know she did. But apparently not enough..." was all Matt said before he left, closing the door behind him.

Nathan stared at the door for a while, thoughts racing through his head. Then he too went out the door. He had someone to see.


	25. Girl Talk

"I still can't believe that you broke up with Matt. Not that I'm complaining or anything." Brooke told Haley.

"What's not to believe? My heart just wasn't in it anymore and if we stayed together, we would only end up hurting each other." Haley said.

"You don't have to explain yourself to us." Brooke said, referring to herself and Peyton. "We get it. Personally, I think it's great. Now you can be with Nathan."

"Brooke..."

"Look, I know you're still upset with him for lying to you and I admit, it's not the best way to start a relationship but he only did that because he cares about you and didn't want to see you get hurt."

"I know but..."

"I'm with Brooke." Peyton said.

"You are?" Haley and Brooke asked at the same time in wonder.

"Yeah, I am. I mean, Nathan gave you this big love speech for crying out loud! And he only lied to you so you woudn't get hurt. If that's not love, I don't know what is."

"Maybe that's true but..."

"But what?"

"I just don't know if I should get into another relationship right away. Besides, with me leaving today..."

"Which I still think is a very bad idea." Brooke interrupted.

Haley sighed. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, with me leaving today, I don't see how we could work things out by then."

"How about you stay and then you'll have plenty of time to work it out." Brooke suggested.

"I've already explained this, Brooke. I need to get away. Especially now after this whole Matt fiasco. I just need some time to work things out. _Alone_."

"Then you are dummer than I thought!"

"Brooke!"

"I'm sorry, sweetie but it's true. I mean, you'll leave the guy you love, who is obviously in love with you, to go with your cheating ex-boyfriend to a stupid city like L.A, with no family there, not to mention no me. Then you'll stay there for the next three months, probably miserable, while your boyfriend is here, also miserable, not to mention getting hit on by sluts like Rachel."

"You do know that that's your friend you're talking about?"

"So? She might be my friend but she's still a slut. Anyway, as I was saying before _I _was rudely interrupted, you'll eventually come home, talk to Nathan and find out that he's moved on. Either with someone else or he'll be simply to pride to take you back since you left him after he put his heart out there for the first time ever."

"He wouldn't do that."

"No one thought that Nathan would become a one woman man and fall in love either but he did, didn't he?"

"Okay, so say you're right. What should I do to stop that from happening?"

"I think you already know the answer to that one."

"Ugh! I hate it when you're right. You're too smart for your own good."

"I have my moments. And since you think I am such a good advicer, you can now do a favor for me."

"And what would that be?"

"Ice cream. There's plenty of it in the fridge and I'm am too tired to get it myself, so you're gonna have to do it for me."

"As you wish, my queen." Haley joked at walked into the kitchen, leaving Peyton and Brooke alone.

"Queen Brooke. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Brooke joked.

"Sure. Next thing we know, we'll all be back in the 40's when Hitler ruled Germany, only it will Queen Brooke instead." Peyton joked back.

"I wouldn't be that bad!" Brooke protested.

"Not that bad? You would probably make us all your slaves within a week, and knowing you, you would probably also get away with it."

"I resent that! Besides, I couldn't do that to you. You're my best friend! If anything I would hire you as my maid or chef. Well, probably my chef, considerig you suck at cooking. But never a slave!"

"Gee, I'm honoured...I think."

"You should be."

"Anyway, what do you think's gonna happen between Nathan and Haley?"

"Eh, who knows? I would've thought that they would have gotten together by now, I even made a bet with Lucas about it!"

Peyton laughed. "You made a bet with Lucas about Nathan and Haley?"

"Yep, and I lost 20 bucks because of it."

"Serves you right."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ii means that you should butt out of it, but knowing you, that won't happen. You know, you'd think that you would've learned something after betting against Nathan about me and Jake."

"It wasn't my fault you were so damn slow!"

"We weren't slow! We were just being cautious." Peyton defended.

"Cautious, my ass. If you would've gone any slower, you would've had you first date when you were 50!"

"We weren't that bad!"

"You're right, you were worse." Brooke teased. "I'm still so proud of myself for coming up with the brilliant plan of setting you two up. Sometimes I just outdo myself!"

"You certainly do, Davis. Too bad it's just so rarely."

"Shut it, P. Sawyer. You know you silently thank me everyday for doing what I did."

"That I do, Davis, that I do."

"Now, where that hell is Haley wth my ice cream? Haley!" Brooke shouted into the kitchen.

"Just a minute!" Haleys voice could be heard from the other room.

"So about Nathan and Haley..." Peyton started again.

"Look, all I know is that knowing Haley that way I do and also knowing Nathan, not to mention knowing how stubborn they both are, this could go on for a while."

"But that's just it. They don't have a while. Haley is leaving today. Not tomorrow, not next week, today, as in just a few hours. And if they don't do something like talk, like right now, there won't be a Nathan and Haley. Ever."

"P. Sawyer, could you be anymore depressing?"

"I'm just stating the facts."

"So what do you suggest we do? Set them up?"

"Unfortunately, I don't think it's that easy. Actually, I think that would probably do more damage than good right now."

"So we do nothing?"

"We can always pray that one of them takes their head out of the gutter and stop being so stubborn and just talk to the other person."

_Ding dong_

"Hmm, I wonder who that could be?" Brooke asked and went to answer the door. She peeked out throught the window to see who it was. "Huh, I think we're gonna get our wish faster than we thought!" she yelled to Peyton who was still in the livingroom, and opened the door. "Well, well, speak of the devil."

"Is Haley here?" Nathan asked, getting straight to the point.

"Nice to see you too, Nathan. How are you, good? I'm fine by the way, thanks for asking."

"Haley?" he asked again.

"Haley who?" Brooke asked, playing dum. Sure, she wanted for him and Haley to be together but he had lied to her so there was no reason she couldn't mess with his head just a little.

"Brooke..."

"What? I know lots of Haleys."

"Is she here or not?" he asked again, losing his patience.

"That depends. What do you want with her?"

"I just want to talk."

"Talk about what? Anything special?"

"That's between Haley and me."

"Haley and I." she corrected.

"Whatever. One last time, is she here? Even though I think I know the answer already."

"Let me check. Haley!!! Your boyfriend is here!"

"Matt?" Haley asked who had just come from the kitchen.

"Nope, the other one!"

"Nathan?"

"Well, unless you have a third boyfriend who you've kept locked up in your closet that you have failed to mention, I'd say Nathan is a pretty safe bet!"

A few seconds later, Haley joined Brooke and Nathan in the hallway. "Nathan, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I really need to talk to you. _Alone_." he said, staring at Brooke.

"Right, I think that's my que to leave..." Brooke said and turned to Haley. "If you need anything, just call and Peyt and I'll come running."

"Thanks, Brooke." she said sincerely.

Then Brooke turned to Nathan. "Nate, always a pleasure." she said before she exited the room.

"Could we maybe go outside?" Nathan asked. "I've got something important to tell you and you know how nosy Brooke gets."

"Hey, I resent that!" Brooke shouted from the living room, followed closely but an "Ouch", after Peyton probably hit her to shut her up.

Haley laughed. "I think that's probably a good idea." she agreed and they both went ot the door for some privacy.

* * *

**Hey, guys! Sorry for taking so long to update! I know that not a lot happend this chapter but I thought I would save the Naley talk for the next one, but I hope you're not too disappointed. Also, I wanted to thank all the reviewers, each and every one of them makes me so happy! I'll try to have the next chapter up by the end of next week at the latest, but I can't promise anything since I'll have my second week of job training next week and my friend just turned 18 so I'm going to a party at her house on saturday, but I will do my best! ****Please leave a review before you leave and tell me what you think. It would make my day! Until next time!**

**Micki**


	26. Silence

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! As I promised, here's another chapter for you to read. This chappy might be the one before the last since I feel like this story is starting to come to an end and I don't really know what to write anymore. I actually thought that it would be over and done with a long tme ago but the story took a life on its own, I guess...So like I said, next chapter might be the last one. If not then it will definitely be the one after that one but we'll see...Anyways, review while you can and in the process, make me happy!  
I guess that was all I wanted to say so I'm gonna stop ranting and let you go on with the chapter...Until next time!**

**Micki **

* * *

You just gotta love the silence, all nice and akward with a capital A. Even when they were at each other's throats, they always had something to say. Comments here and there, an occasional screaming match but always _something_. But as we all know, if you put your heart into the situation, it tends to get a little more complicated. It was probably better to just rip the bandage off, quick and painless. At least that's what they say... 

"So, you said you wanted to tell me something...?" Haley said to start off the conversation.

"Matt came to see me today." Nathan told her.

"He what?"

"He told me that you two broke up."

"We did. It just wasn't working anymore..."

"And that's the only reason why you broke up with him?" he questioned.

"You know that I have feelings for you too, I've told you that."

"Yeah, I know, but considering that after you kissed me, you ran off. Then after you told me that you loved me, you ran off. Again. And that was after you told me that we shouldn't see each other again before you leave. Then we have that fight and what do you do? You run away one more time. So you're gonna have to excuse me for being a little confused about where I stand."

"I was hurt! I didn't know what to say to you, that's why I left."

"And what about the other times?"

"I...I'm just not very good at this." she admitted.

"And you think I am? This is the first time I have feltanything for a girl. Ever. This is just as new to me as it is to you. I'm just handling it a little better than you." he joked.

Haley smiled at that. "You're right, you are. Nathan, there's something you need to know."

"What's that?"

"I'm still planning on leaving today. And before you say anything, this had nothing to do with Matt whatsoever." she added quickly when she saw the confused expression on his face.

"Then what is it about?" he asked with no emotion showing in his voice.

"I just...Okay, I'm gonna be completely honest here, all right? So just bear with me." she said and he nodded in return, though not saying anything.

"I love you." she blurted out. "I know I've said it before but this time I want you to know that I really mean it, cause I do. And I really do want to be with you. I guess I'm just scared. It's just that I was with Matt for so long. It was easy and comfortable and I always knew what to expect. I know what you're thinking, boring, right? But it wasn't, it was just safe and that's not a bad thing. But then, I came here. I made some great friends and I fell in love.  
With you, who is the complete opposite of Matt and I liked it. But then I just felt so awful for betraying Matt that I didn't know what to do. Then I found out that he did the same thing to me and that you knew about it and it just hurt, you know? So I did what I always do. I ran. But I never stopped loving you, not for a minute. So I broke up with Matt, because I knew we were just gonna end up hurting each other, espcially since I have feelings for you.  
And now...Now I just feel like I'm afraid of putting my heart out there again, which I know is silly because I know you would never hurt me intentionally. But the facts still remain and that is that I feel like I need some time alone to think things through, and that's why I'm going. So I'm asking you, will you wait for me?"

Then they were back to where they were just a few minutes ago. In silence. You could feel the cold wind on your skin, and you could hear every singel sound that was made. You could even almost hear each other's heartbeats.

She wondered what he was thinking about right now. Was he thinking what she hoped he was thinking, or was it something completely different? She wasn't sure she wanted to know, just incase it wasn't what she hoped for. And then her worst fears seemed to come true when he said the words she had been dreading to hear.

"I don't think I can do that." he said with sadness in his eyes. The same blue eyes that she could feel herself easily drowning in. The same ones that usually tells her that everything is gonna be all right. However, they were saying something else this time.

"Wh...what?" she asked.

"Look, I..." he sighed, trying to figure out how to make her understand. Then again, how could she? He didn't even understand. "Look, I appreciate that you told me how you feel..."

"You appreciate it?" she questioned.

"You know what I mean. I just...I love you and we both know that. But I don't think that I can wait for you. It just hurts too much. To know that you would rather go away with your friends and your ex, than stay here with me."

"I told you, this has nothing to do with Matt..."

"I know. But I also know that you aren't sure about us. You're scared that you're gonna get hurt, you said it yourself, and I don't want you to be afraid when you're with me."

"I'm not..."

"Yes, you are...Don't you get it? Even when I asked you to choose between Matt and me, you still didn't choose me. Yeah, you broke up with Matt but you still decided to leave. The bottom line is that if you feel you should go, you should go. But...I can't wait for you, my heart can't take it."

"So that's it? You're just gonna put up your walls again? Forget all about me?"

"I couldn't forget you even if I wanted to. But I can't keep doing this anymore either, it's too hard. So yeah, maybe it's easier if I just put up the walls and move on with my life. I'm not saying it will be easy but it's easier than what we're doing right now. Anything is easier than this."

"But I do want to be with you. Just after I get back. I don't even have to be the whole summer, I can just be for a month or a few weeks. I'm just asking you to not give up on me."

"I'm not the one letting go or giving up. I'm just the one who is trying to get by while you're away. And I don't want to be the one who's holding you back either. So you should go. Figure everything out."

"But if I go, then we're done?"

"I don't know what's gonna happen in the future. Maybe you'll meet someone or maybe I do. But I guess if we're supposed to be together, then we will be. But it's not something you can wait for."

"So what are you saying?" she asked without looking at him.

He slowly walked up to her to where she was standing and leaned toward her and brushed the tears from her cheeks she didn't even know had fallen. She lifted her face up to his and their lips touched. He kissed her hard and deep. He enveloped her in his arms and her soft body melted into his hard one until there wasn't a space left between them. Haley could stay there forever, just being in his arms. However, Nathan seemed to have other thoughts in mind, because he finally broke the kiss.

"What was that for?" she asked breathlessly.

"Showing you what you're missing." he joked. Then he got all serious again."Goodbye, Hales." He finally said and kissed her one last time before he finally left.

* * *

"And then he just left you there?" Brooke questioned doubtfully after Haley finished telling them what happend between her and Nathan. 

"What goes around, comes around I guess." Haley said.

"So what's your next move?" Peyton asked.

"I don't have one. Lucas is coming here soon to drive me to the airport anyways..."

"But your flight doesn't leave for another three hours." Brooke pointed out.

"I know but I'd still like to be ready so that I don't have to rush later."

"What about Nathan?"

"What do you want me to say, Peyton? We've already said what we wanted to say. I just hope that we can work things out when I come back."

"By then it will be too late!"

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. I've dated him remember? Sure, it was a long time ago but I still know him pretty well and I'm telling you, if you close this door now, you won't be able to open it again."

"Then I guess it just wasn't meant to be." Haley said frustrated and walked off to the kitchen.

"Now look what you did!" Brooke said.

"I didn't say anything she didn't already now."

"Maybe, but you're not really helping either, are you?"

_Ding dong_

"Oh, that must be Broody!" Brooke said cheerfully and went to answer the door. "Hello, boys!" she greeted when she saw Lucas and Jake in the doorway.

"Hey, Pretty girl." Lucas said and kissed her.

"And you brought along J.J. Good! Maybe he can cheer Peyton up."

"Peyton's in a bad mood? And I told you, don't call me J.J."

"Whatever you say, J.J. And Peyton's just sadbecause Haley's leaving."

"She still hasn't changed her mind?" Lucas asked.

"No. She's being stubborn but what else is new?"

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"That's pretty much all we've been doing all day long."

"There's still some time." he assured her.

"I guess...Come on, let's go check on Peyton." she said and walked back into the living room with the guys following closely behind.

"Hey, babe." Jake said and sat beside Peyton on the couch, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Peyton just smiled in return. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"What about?"

"Nothing, forget it." she said, smiling reassuringly, but Jake still wasn't convinced but decided to let it go.

At the same time, Haley walked in. "Hey guys!" she greeted her two newly arrived friends.

"Hi Hales! Ready to go?" Lucas asked.

"Pretty much. We just need to go bymy house and get my stuff and then we can go."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Peyton asked.

"I'm not really sure of anything right now..." she answered truthfully,

"Well, either way, we are all coming with you to the airport." Brooke said matter of factly.

"I was hoping you would say that."

"Oh, I'm not doing this for you so you can say goodbye, I'm doing this so we have a few more hours to talk you out of it."

"You just don't give up, do you?"

"Not in this lifetime." she said, earning some laughs from the others.

"Are your friends meeting you at the airport?" Jake asked Haley.

"Yeah, that's what they told me."

"What do they have to say about this whole you/Matt/Nathan thing anyway?"

"Ehm...Not much really. I haven't really talked to them since Matt and I broke up. Though, I did talk with A.J for about five minutes earlier today. He told me that things were a little weird around the group. He didn't say much else besides that..."

"Well, I'm sure you guys will work it out."

"I hope you're right."

"When is Jake ever wrong? Anyway, enough with the moping around, let's go!" Brooke said happily.

"You are the one who didn't want me to go in the first place so what's the rush?"

"I still don't want you to go but I don't want to have a mope fest either. Let's gooo!"

And with that, everyone went to Lucas's car and drove in the direction of Haley's house to get her things so they could laterdrive to the airport. What they didn't know was that everyone thought about the same thing during the car ride. Just hoping that something or someone would stop Haley from leaving. Even Haley herself.


	27. Memories in time

The car ride had been quiet. No one spoke, they were all lost in their own thoughts. But Haley didn't mind, after all, she had become quite used to the silence by now. She'd kept looking out the window, taking in all the surroundings and the feelings she felt as she watched. She kept thinking how this was the last time she would see all of it for a while. Then she'd started to feel sad. More so than before. Though it wasn't just because she was leaving Tree Hill, it was all of it. She would leave her friends, her parents and of course Nathan.

_"I'm leaving..."_

_"You are perfect for each other!"_

_"I'll stay away from Nathan when and if he asks me to. Until then, you can just forget about it. Because I won't."_

_"Haley. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't want me."_

_"If you close this door now, you won't be able to open it again."_

_"Goodbye, Hales."_

Words from Nathan, her friends and even her own had entered her thoughts. How could she leave when there were so many uresolved issues? This was gonna be harder than she first had thought.

Not long after that they had arrived at Haley's house, she had almost immedeately went upstairs to get her things. She wasn't sure if it was out of excitement or if she was worried that if she didn't do it fast, she would change her mind and not do it at all.

Now, while her friends put her things in the car, she went to say goodbye to her parents which was not going to be easy. After all, this was the first time she would be away from home for more than a few days.

"So you're all packed up now?" her father asked.

"Yep, pretty much..." she answered.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you, honey." her mother said and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm going to miss you too, mom." she said. "You too, dad." she added, trying very hard not to cry. She knew that she would see them again in a few weeks but it wasn't her fault that she was so emotional.

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you to the airport?" Jimmy asked as she went to hug him.

"Yeah, I'm sure. It would just make it harder for me to say goodbye."

"Well, in that case, they should definitely come with." Brooke said from behind as she approached them.

Haley laughed. "That's Brooke for you. Always putting her nose where it doesn't belong." Haley told her parents.

"You know it." Brooke said, flashing one of her famous smiles.

"Everything's all set?" she asked her friend.

"Yep. Broody and the others are waiting by the car."

"Broody?" Jimmy and Lydia asked with a confused look.

"Don't ask." Haley told them.

"Okay...So, will Nathan be joining you?" Lydia asked and immedeately Haley's heart sank.

"No, I don't think so...We've already said our goodbye's."

"Oh. Well, I'm gonna miss you, sweetheart. Have a great time in L.A and call as soon as you land." she told her daughter and pulled her in for one last hug.

"What your mother said." Jimmy said and went to join them in the hug.

"Guys..." Brooke whined. "We don't have time for group hugs, we gotta go. You have a plane to catch."

"You just want to be in the hug too, don't you?" Haley asked with a knowing smile.

"Ah, you know me too well, Tutorgirl. Can I?" she asked with a playful smile.

"Get in here, Tigger!" Haley said and Brooke did as she was told.

After they all let go, the girls decided that it was time to get going.

"That was fun! But the others are waiting, we should go. Bye, Mr. and Mrs. James!" Brooke said.

"Bye, mom! Bye, dad!"

"Bye, honey!" Haley's parents yelled and waved goodbye.

"Honey, can I ask you something?" Lydia asked her husband.

"Who is Broody?" Jimmy guessed.

"And Tigger?"

"As our daughter said, don't ask." he said and dragged his wife into the house and closed the door.

Meanwhile, outside, the others were getting seated in the car.

"So, Hales. Are you sure about this?" Lucas asked one more time.

"As sure as I'm gonna get." was all she said but she gave him a look that said drive, which he did.

* * *

At the same time, Nathan was in his backyard playing some ball and at the same time reliving the day in his head. Had he made a mistake by saying that he wouldn't wait for Haley? He wasn't sure. But it was too late now anyway. He would see her when she came back and then they would see where they could go from there.

"Nathan, are you home?" his father asked when he came home from work.

"Outside!" he yelled back. Great, the last thing he needed right now was his father on his back...

Soon after, Dan joined him outside. "Ah, I can see that you're finally practicing your game again. It was about time." he said dryly but Nathan just remained quiet.

"What's wrong with you? No comeback?" he sneered.

"I'm not in the mood, dad."

"That's a first. What happend? You look like your dog died or something."

"It's nothing."

"Well, whatever it is, you better make sure it doesn't affect your game."

"Is that all you care about? My game?"

"Somebody's got to. You obviously don't."

"I do, but not enough that I'm gonna let it run my life."

"Then what will? Or should I say who?"

"What're you talking about?"

"That girl you were with. Holly, was it?"

"Haley."

"Right...You two seem to have gotten awfully chummy. I hope you're not dropping everything just for her, especially not basketball. After all, it is just a girl and considering it's you we're talking about, it's not gonna last that long anway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nathan demanded.

"Oh, nothing. Just that you change girlfriends as often as a man changes his shirts."

"You don't know what you're talking about. Besides, it's different with Haley."

"Oh, it is, is it?"

"Yeah, it is. Or...At least it was..."

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but Haley's going back to L.A over the summer."

"Really? Well, I guess she's smarter than I gave her credit for. Trust me, Nate. This is the best thing that could have happend to you."

"Yeah, how's that?"

"This way, you won't be having any girl around dragging you down, and you can concentrate on what's really important."

"Haley _is _important, dad."

"Believe me, Nathan. After this summer is over, you will have forgotten all about her. Think about it. How important can she really be if you're not even willing to try and stop her?" Dan finished, thinking that his work there was done and went back inside the house. If he only knew how wrong he was...

* * *

_Time to love me or leave me  
Time to think and act  
Not time to pretend and play more games  
Not time to fake things you don't feel  
Not time to put on that sweet innocent smile  
Time to fight or back down  
Time to love or be lost  
Time to show who your heart really lies with  
Not time to ignore and act like you don't care  
Not time to try and make me change my ways  
Time to look at the future  
Time to make the memories last Or leave them behind and in the past  
Time to fess up or forget and let me leave you alone  
Time to tell the truth no more lies  
Time for you to take off your disguise_

She remembered that she'd read that poem once, but she had never really understood or appreciate what the words really meant. Until now, that is. If you think about it, she could almost have written it herself. It did after all have some similarities to her own situation with Nathan.

_Tick Tock_

She could hear the sound of a clock inside her head. In the last hour, all she and her friends had done was basically just stand there in the center of the airport, waiting. It was weird, even with so many people, including Haley's other friends, they still couldn't come up with one thing to say. Ever since the big love triangle between herself, Nathan and Matt, they'd lost all the flow they used to have. And if anyone ever did talk, it was only a few people that talked amongst themselves.

In a way she could understand why everyone kept quiet. After the breakup with Matt and everyone finding out the reason behind the breakup, no one really knew what to say. There were just these akward moments all the time. And even if they did manage to start off a conversation, it would soon be shut down by someone making a comment. Then again, what could you really say to someone after a breakup like theirs? 'Sorry you got cheated on? Though, you did kinda have it coming since you did it too.' Dont't think so. No, it was better to stay quiet. Like they say, If you don't have something nice to say, don't say anything at all. Besides, everyone already had enough on their minds. At least it looked that way, since everyone seemed to be long gone in their own thoughts, even her.

_Tick Tock_

Seriously, could that clock go any slower? She doubted it. Ugh, she couldn't take anymore of this. She needed a break.

"Brooke, I'm gonna go to the bathroom, all right?" she said.

"Okay, do you want me to come with you?"

"No, that's okay. I'll be back in a minute." she said and practically ran to find a bathroom. When she finally did, she burst opened the door and quickly made sure that no one else was there.

She went up to one of the sinks and splashed some water on her face. She was getting seriously nervous. Was she really going to do this? Just pack up and leave? Then suddenly all these images of her and Nathan entered her mind.

She remembered the day at the carnival...

_"Where are we going?"_

_"To the roller-coaster."_

_"No! I already told you..."_

_"I know what you told me but I chose to ignore you."_

_"Real mature."_

_"I like to think so. Now, trust me, nothing's gonna happen."_

_"Trust you? You'll probably throw me out of the damn thing."_

_"I wouldn't do that to you." Haley gave him a doubful look. "Okay, maybe I would but not today. Don't worry, I'll protect you."_

Then she remembered how he declared his love for her...

_"Just let me say this, okay? I love you. I know we haven't had the best track record on being nice or even civil to each other but I want to change that. I know this is probably gonna sound corny but it's the truth. Before I sleep and after I wake up and all the hours in between ... you're on my mind. So, practically every moment of the day you are in my thoughts and I miss you. I also think that you're beautiful. More beautiful than anything I have ever seen. But it's not just a physical attraction, I love you for everything you are. Everything you stand for. For every word you say and every step you take. I have tried to stay reasonable with this, but I just can't anymore. I just can't. I have already wasted too much time denying my feelings for you and I won't do that anymore. I may not get to see you as often as I like. I may not get to hold you in my arms all through the night. But deep in my heart I truly know, you're the one that I love, and I can't let you go. And I know that you have a boyfriend that you love but I need you in my life and if I have to fight for you then I will. I love you. There is nothing else to do, run and I will run with you. Get on that plane and I'll follow you. Wherever you go, whatever you do, remember that I won't be far behind."_

And their first kiss...

_"So what are you doing here, Haley? Not that I'm not happy to see you." he said with a smile._

_"I uh...I just wanted to say that uh...your speech...it was very...wonderful and amazing and great..."_

_"I'm sensing a but..."_

_"Well...You and me...We can't...you know. Can't uh...Oh, screw it." she said and pulled him in for a kiss._

Then a voice interrupted her thoughts...

_"Last call for flight XLA 7036 to Los Angeles_." she could hear from outside the bathroom.

She walked out of the bathroom and immedeately recognized her friends in the crowd. You could tell they were getting ready to leave and at the same time looking for her. Then she made a choice.

"Sorry, guys. You're just gonna have to go without me..." she said and slipped out of the airport without anyone noticing.

**Go Haley! You didn't really think I was just gonna let her leave, did you? Anyway, that was the end of chapter 27! I hope you liked it. I would have posted it sooner, but I was kinda struggling with the second half of this chapter so that's why it took a while. Anyway, leave me your thoughts, thanks for reading and I will see you next time in the last chapter of the story!**

**Micki**


	28. Home is where the heart is

**Hello everyone! So sorry I took me so long to update! But I guess it's better late then never, right? As I told you before, this is the final chapter of the story. All though I am sad to see it go, I just don't know what to write anymore so that's why I'm ending it now. Anyway, I just wanted to take a moment to thank eveyone who has read and reviewed through this whole story, it made me really happy to see that so many liked it and I hope that you will continue to read my other stories that I plan to write as well. That's all I really wanted to say so I'm gonna let you get on with this chapter and I will see you some other time! Oh, and please review one last time and tell me what you think about the end. ;) Thanks!**

**Micki**

* * *

"Where is she?" Brooke asked to no one particular. Haley had gone to the bathroom 10 minutes ago and she still hadn't come back yet. She was beginning to worry.

"I don't know." Lucas said. "I'm sure she'll be here soon."

"I'm gonna go check on her, you guys wait here." she said and walked in the direction of the bathrooms. Before she went in, she waited for about a minute, just in case Haley would come out. When she didn't, Brooke took matters into her own hands.

"Haley?" she asked as she walked in. "The others are waiting for you. Your plane leaves soon. Haley, are you here?" No respons.

_'Maybe she went to another bathroom..' _Brooke thought and went off to find Haley.

After 15 minutes and still no sign of Haley, Brooke decided to go back to the gang.

"Hey, Pretty Girl. What took you so long? Where's Haley?" Lucas asked his girlfriend.

"I've looked everywhere for her. She's not here."

"What do you mean, not here?" Peyton questioned.

"I mean that she went to the bathroom and poof! Gone."

"She can't just be gone. Our plane leaves in like 10 minutes." Kate said.

"Well, if you don't believe me, you can just go look for her yourself."

"She's not coming..."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Haley. If she wanted to be here right now, she would be."

"And how would you know?"

"I dated her, remember? I think I know a little about the way Haley thinks. She's the most punctual and organized person I know. If she wanted to be here, she would." Matt said.

"By why would she leave?" A.J asked.

"Ever heard the expression "Home is where the heart is"? That's why." he said simply but they all understood it.

"Well, where do you think she went?" Kate asked.

"Where do you think?"

"Nathan..." Brooke realized and couldn't help but feel happy inside.

"So...I guess we should be going...Tell Haley we'll talk to her later. "

"We'll tell her." Lucas assured them.

As the others said their goodbyes's and went to boarder their plane, Matt stayed behind.

"Look, I know that you don't like me very much and I can't say that I blame you, but I was hoping you could still do me a favor. Could you just tell Haley that I'm sorry? And that I do want her to be happy. And you know, just look after her. I would do it myself but things are still a little weird between us."

"We'll take care of her." Lucas promised.

"Thanks. I really do want her to be happy, even if it's not with me."

"She will be. Probably sooner than you might think." Brooke said with a smile.

"What are you thinking, B. Davis?" Peyton asked.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all..."

* * *

Light rain was falling from the sky. He usually welcomed the rain. It was like a distraction from his everyday life. No one else really understood why he liked it so much. They just thought it was wet and cold. And all though it was all those things too, it was a somewhat comforting. However this time, Nathan barely noticed it. He was too lost in his own thoughts. He had been too late...

**_Flashback_**

_The second Nathan ran into the airport, he immediately started to look for Haley. He remembered Lucas telling him where Haley would be boarding her plane. He ran there as fast as he could, hoping that Haley hadn't left yet. When he got there he could see all his friends but there was no sign of Haley._

_"Where is she, Luke?" he demanded, as he went up to his brother and hïs friends._

_"Nate? What are you doing here?" _

_"Where is she?" Nathan asked again._

_"She's gone, Nate but..."_

_But Nathan didn't stick around for Lucas to finish. Instead, he ran up to the person who was checking the tickets before you could board the plane._

_"I need to get on that plane!" he said._

_"I'm sorry, sir, but I can't let you do that." said the man at the desk._

_"You don't understand. I need to talk to someone on that plane!"_

_"I understand that, sir, but there is still nothing I can do."_

_"Look, I just need five minutes..." he tried again._

_"Sir. Sir? I'm sorry but the plane has already left."_

_"What? No, it can't be..." he turned around and walked up to the window. He could see many planes still on the ground but only one that was leaving. Flight XLA 7036. Haley's plane...He had been too late..._

**_End flashback_**

Now he and his miserable self was walking back to his house. After all, what else was there to do? He knew his friends were worried about him. It was nice that they cared so much, but you'd think that after about a dussin unaswered phone calls, they would get the hint and stop calling. But no. That would be too much to ask, wouldn't it? He just wanted to be left alone. He'd screwed up. Big time, and he knew it. He didn't need anyone else telling him that.

"You know, for such a star athlete as yourself, you are awfully slow." a vioice said behind him.

"What?" he asked confused. He knew that voice. But it couldn't be, right?

"Eh, it doesn't matter. Though I did want to ask you something." she said, as she began to walk closer. "Why weren't you at the airport?"

"You asked me not to." He couldn't believe it. She came back...To him.

"Yeah...I guess I did."

"What are you doing here, Haley? Why aren't you on that plane? With Matt?" he said, stepping closer. He was still confused to why she was here but he'd gotten a second chance and he was going to take it.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Maybe, but I've been wrong about these things before so..."

"Fair enough...Let's see...What I'm I doing here? I wanted to see you. Why am I not on that plane? Again, I wanted to see you. Why not Matt? Because he isn't you. He will never be you. None of them will." she said and stopped so that they were now facing each other.

"Good answer..."

"I'm sorry." she told him.

"For what?"

"For everything. For putting you through everything I put you through. For being stubborn. Just everything."

"I wasn't completely blameless myself so it's okay. Besides, you being so stubborn is only a reason why I love you."

"So...we're okay?" she asked hopefully.

"We're better than okay. We're perfect." he said and leaned in to kiss her.

"Uhm...What are you doing?" she asked, walking back a step and pulling away.

"Well, I was going to kiss you."

"Just because everything is good between us now, doesn't mean you get to kiss me."

"Why not?" he asked confused.

"Because...that would break my rule."

"What rule?"

"Never mix business with pleasure."

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember when you asked to borrow my car so you could take out some hussy a while back and I told you that you could but only if I would get something from you whenever I wanted it, no questions asked?" He nodded. "And do you also remember agreeing to the terms?" He nodded again. "Well, that my friend, I like to call a business deal."

"I still don't see what you're getting at."

"I already told you. I don't mix and match business and pleasure. It's my rule."

"Since when?"

"Since...now."

"And what about the other times I kissed you?"

"That was just bad judgement. You confused me with your pouty lips. But I'm okay now. You don't get to confuse me anymore. And until our business deal is off, we can't kiss." she said with a straight face. She just loved teasing him.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope."

"So, what you're saying is that I can be with you, but I can't kiss you?"

"Yep."

"That doesn't make any sense!" he exclaimed.

"Of course it does."

"So no kissing? For who knows how long?"

"Pretty much. All though..."

"All though what?"

"Well...I guess I could ask you to kiss me and then I could technically count it as a payment of your debt."

"Then by all means, ask."

"I don't know..."

"Hey, if you don't wanna kiss me than I'll just have to find someone that does."

"Oh, you're gonna play it like that, huh?"

"A man's gotta do, what a man's gotta do."

"Well, in that case, I guess I have no choice."

"No, I guess not." he said as she began to lean in for a kiss. "Whoa...What are you doing?"

"What does it look like!?"

"You can't just kiss me. It has to be done properly."

"Properly? You've practically been begging me to kiss you and now when I have agreed, you want it to be done properly?"

"Hey, it was your rule!"

She sighed. "Fine. What is the _proper _way to do this?"

"It's easy. Just ask."

"Well, I'm asking. Now, are you gonna stand there all day or are you actually going to kiss me?"

"I don't know..." he said, mimicking Haley from before.

"Okay, now you're just messing with me."

"I wouldn't dream of it. I just want it to be done..."

"Properly, I heard. But I am telling you, Nathan Scott, that if you don't kiss me right now, there's gonna be some serious problems between us. Now, I've come to collect and I'll be damned if..."

She was cut off when Nathan's lips came crashing down upon hers. They stayed like that for a while. A long while, actually. It even began to pour but they made no move to hurry inside. But they did eventually had to come up for some air though.

"Wow." was all he said.

"Yeah. That was definitely..."

"Intense." he finished.

"Yeah. But this doesn't change anything. I mean, we are still completely different people. We don't even like each other!"

"Yeah, I know. I mean, you're still the most overbearing, hypersensitive person I know."

"And you're still the vulagar, insensitive jerk you've always been."

"That would be slacker jerk to you."

"Champion slacker jerk, actually."

"And what does that make you?"

"I don't know, Nathan. You tell me. I dare you."

"You, Haley James, are the girl that I love to hate."

"Aw, I love to hate you too."

"So, up for another round?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

"Ugh, I'm freezing." Haley said when they finally came inside.

"I can see that, you're shivering." Nathan said and handed her a blanket.

"Can you blame me? We stood there in the pouring rain for a half an hour. Making out!"

"And here I am, failing to see the problem."

"You wouldn't."

"Nathan! Is that you?"

"Great, Satan's home." Nathan said, referring to Dan.

As Nathan walked further into the house, he found his dad and a few of his colleagues having a meeting in Dan's study.

"What do you want dad?" he asked with no real interest.

"We have to talk but it's gonna have to be after we're done here."

"Fine." he said, getting ready to leave again.

"Have you met all my colleagues?"

"Don't believe I've had the pleasure."

"Well, get in here and I'll introduce you."

"No thanks. I have a lot to do."

"You'll have to excuse me son, boys." Dan said to his colleagues. "His girlfriend moves away and suddenly it's his time of the month."

"Hey! Screw you, okay?"

"Finally my son grows a pair. All it took was getting his heart broken by some little girl."

"Don't talk about her!" Nathan said forcefully.

"Oh, who's gonna know? She's not even here to defend herself and she won't be for a long, long time."

"Actually, Mr. Scott, I'm right here." Haley said, walking up from behind Nathan.

"Ms. James, I thought you'd left." Dan said with no real emotion or expression, though if Haley wasn't mistaken, she thought she saw a hint of shock and confusion enter his face but as soon as it was there, it was gone.

"I know. I was going to but I changed my mind. I decided it wasn't worth it."

"Isn't that...nice."

"I think so too. Don't you worry Mr. Scott, I'm gonna take good care of your son. I'm not going anywhere for a long, long time." she said and looked him right in the eye.

"Ready to go?" Nathan asked Haley, taking her hand in his.

"With you? Always."

"Where are you going?" Dan asked.

"I don't know. What do you think, Hales?"

"Hmm...Well, I've heard that the bedroom is always a good place to start."

"I like the way you think."

"But...We should probably go see the others first."

"Probably."

"Bye, Mr. Scott!"

"Don't wait up!" Nathan said as they walked out of the front door, leaving a dumbfounded Dan behind.

_

* * *

_

At the River Court...

"Haley!" Brooke yelled when she spotted Nathan and Haley.

"Brookie!" Haley exclaimed as the girls embraced each other, soon joined by Peyton as well.

"I'm so glad you didn't leave!"

"Me too, Tigger. Me too."

"Does this mean, you're staying for good?" Peyton asked hopefully.

"And for bad." she answered and the girls embraced each other again.

"Are you gonna hug each other all day or are you gonna give the rest of us a shot to?" Lucas asked.

"Luke!" Haley said and jumped into his arms.

"I missed you, Hales." he said.

"You saw me like an hour ago."

"Yeah, well...And hour is a long time." he said as she smiled.

"Jakey!" Haley then exclaimed and ran to hug him too.

"Long time no see." he joked.

"Too long."

"Welcome home, Hales."

She looked into Nathan's eyes. "Thanks. I think I'm going to like it here." she said.

**_THE END_**


End file.
